The Other Ranger
by Animaman
Summary: Chapters merged together for a fresh start. Dragonzord, powerful and alive, question is, what were to happen if it picked a new person to take the reins? Say hello to the new Green Ranger. Takes place after "The Power Transfer."
1. The New Guy

**THE OTHER RANGER**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or otherwise there wouldn't too much fuss between Disney and Saban. I also don't own any other names mentioned here.

Warning: It's been years since I last saw Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and I only see bits and pieces of it on YouTube, so bear with me, and help me correct whatever mistakes I might make on this.

Takes place after the _Power Transfer_. Originally it was going to be after _Return of the Green Ranger_ where it would have made more sense, but I wanted a bigger gap between now and when they start their quest for the ninja powers.

This is a rebuild; mainly I just combined the other two chapters with this one, trying to make each chapter like a whole episode.

Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger, was helping to dig up some fossils with the science class. Right now he was wishing he was back in his garage trying to come up with some new inventions. The day wasn't a total lost since he has Adam Park, the Black Ranger, and Aisha Campbell, the Yellow Ranger, with him to enjoy the experience with.

The brown haired boy turned to see the latest member in their group, Will Walker. Even though he wasn't a Power Ranger himself, Will proved himself to be a decent person, even though this was Will's second day at school. Their friend Rocky DeSantos, the Red Ranger, introduced him to the group after meeting the boy during history class, just between classes. While he proved himself to be a friendly, Will is still a bit of a mystery. The only thing they know about him is that he seems to be balances enough as it is from showing everyone how much he knew academically to holding his own when it came to martial arts, other then that they don't know much else about him since he doesn't talk about himself at all, except for his name, that he moves around a lot and that, in his own words, he won't tell them anything else until he has completely warmed up to them.

Right now Will was using an archeologist's brush in some random spot, until he uncovered what looked like a large circle with a lizard's footprint in the center. "What in the world?" Will asked, before touching the symbol. The symbol glowed for a quick second until a large gold coin floated out of the grounded and landed into his hand. He looked down to see that it had the same image as the symbol, while some green energy shot into him, not realizing what he got himself into.

_Command Center_

With in a blue glowing tube, a giant head appeared when two jolts of energy shot out of two smaller towers, "Alpha I feel a powerful energy awakening, something familiar." He said.

"Checking on it now Zordon." A small robot with a flying saucer for a head, stepped up to a computer that looked like it came off of the bridge of the original starship Enterprise. When it got the readout, "Ai yi yi Zordon, the Green Ranger's powers have awakened, but it's coming from a different source, not the original coin."

"I can sense something involving the space-time continuum." Zordon said, "Which means that something has happened some time in the past that I haven't noticed or it hasn't happened yet. Right now the power is awake and has not been yet activated."

"I'm pulling it up on the viewing globe now." Alpha 5 said, before a picture started to appear on the blank globe behind started to reveal a brown haired boy talking to three of their rangers, "Well, hopefully this one would have a better start then Tommy has." He said, "Should I alert the others?"

Zordon thought about it for a bit before saying "No, Let's leave them be for now. If the need arises, we'll make sure to use him as back up for just in case."

_Zedd's Palace_

Lord Zedd has sensed the somewhat new ranger power as well and he is watching what is going on down on earth. He has taken a person interest in the new guy ever since he watched Will go up against the Rangers' best fighter and manages to keep up. At first he wanted to turn into a Power Ranger and have him take out the six multi-colored thorns in his side, but he didn't want to take the risk of the boy becoming good again and giving the rangers a brand new color considering what happened when Rita Repulsa forced Tommy into becoming the first Green Ranger.

"Goldar go tell Finster monster ready to give the rangers a fight they will never forget." Zedd ordered his only warrior with a big enough brain. Zedd looked like somebody whose body was inside-out with a chrome finish on some parts of his body and what looked like the front of a steam locomotive on his face.

"Yes milord." Goldar replied obediently to his master's order. He looked like an armored monkey with wings, and he is only loyal to those who are more evil "Shall I send down the putties to test out the boy as well my lord."

Zedd rubbed his chins before replying "Yes and make sure that the rangers are around so that way they can see their friend turn against them."

_Back on Earth_

School was officially out for the day and the rangers agreed to have a day in the park to help Will get better used to Angel Grove since he didn't have much time to try since his family moved here the day before he had to start school. Right now they're letting Will teach them a little bit of Tai Chi, which he explained has helped him plenty in keeping focused on everything. The girls and Adam were getting into it while the rest were trying to keep up.

It wasn't until when they got into the final position when 21 of Zedd's Putty Patrol appeared out of nowhere. All 6 rangers were able to make quick works out of their batches and turned to see how their friend is doing only to see that he already took out 3 of his 7 and he hasn't even come close to breaking a sweat. He used one of the putties as a wall and jump off of its chest to do a strong reverse roundhouse kick across the head of the one behind him and as soon as he landed, Will did a quick sweep kick of the remaining two, causing them to hit each other in the chest.

"How are you doing Will?" Tommy asked, feeling a bit impressed and worried at the same time.

When one of the putties he knocked down came back up to go for a sneak attack, without even looking Will elbowed the putty hard into the chest and followed it up with a punch in the face, "Oh I'm just peachy." He answered just as the putty started to disappear.

"Man those were some crazy moves you just pulled." Rocky said.

"Thanks and I see that Tai Chi helped you out with your moves." Will shot back with a brief smile before asking "What was that about?"

Before any of them could answer "It was a test to see if you had the potential to serve my lord." All seven got into an attack position when they turned to face Goldar with what looked like a miniature red dragon with knight armor on its body, (kind of like Megahorn off of Mystic Force, but more on the smooth side.) "Now Dragladin get that boy under your spell now." Just as the monster's eyes started to glow, Will disappeared in a flash of green light. "Hey where did he go?" He asked before an evil smirk appeared on his face, "Doesn't matter because today will become your last Power Rangers."

"That's what you think Goldar." Tommy said before saying those three famous words "It's morphing time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The Power Rangers are now suited up and ready to put up a fight.

Zedd was watching the whole thing and was furious. "Oh curse that Zordon. He just had to interfere with my plans as always." He said, while tightening the grip around his staff, "I'm going to personally enjoy in the satisfaction that his precious rangers are finally defeated for good."

At the Command Center, he was watching the viewing globe while his friends, in their ranger uniforms, are busy fighting both Goldar and Dragladin and the later is proving to be too strong for them due to it's tough hide and even tougher armor. When he managed to get his bearings straight, he was a bit uneasy when it felt like he had landed into some low budget sci-fi movie with a robot built by the lowest bidder and a huge talking head yet he didn't start freaking out when he heard Tommy's voice saying something about morphing time and turned just in time to see his new friends change into the Power Rangers.

Will had his arms crossed while he watched his friends get knocked flat onto the ground for the umpteenth time, and now it was time for him to take the initiative. "Can you scan that monster to see if it has any kind of weaknesses, especially the armor?" He asked.

"I'm on it." Alpha said. When it got the scans completed, "It says here that its weakness is right in the middle of its back."

Will turn to face Zordon, "I'm guessing this is where I come in." He said.

"Yes Will, and while normally I would tell you about the powers you choose to take on, this time it's the powers that chose you." Zordon said, just as a gold belt buckle (don't ask, don't complain, most of the stuff I read said that Tommy's morpher from his Green Rangers days was a gold one) appeared onto the table in front of Will, "You need to insert the Dragon Coin into the slot of this morpher and call upon the powers of the Green Rangers in order to be able to use them."

Will picked up the morpher and inserted the coin, feeling the power of the coin flowing through him even stronger then before. He turned towards Zordon and said the next three words while placing his hand behind his back, making it official "Its Morphin' Time!"

"Dragonzord!"

A new Green Ranger has arrived.

The rangers are busy struggling to get back up onto their feet, "We can't let them get their hands on Will, no matter what the reason is." Aisha said.

"I know Aisha, but what can we do." Kimberly asked her friend.

"You can wait for your demise." Goldar said, getting an attack ready.

"Not while I'm around." Goldar looked up just in time to receive a kick in the face, knocking him into Dragladin.

When the person landed, the three newer rangers were in shocked, while the other three felt like they were looking at something that came from the past. There standing in front of them stood the Green Ranger. When he stood straight up, he turned around to face the team he will be working with. "How is this possible?" Tommy asked.

Meanwhile, on the moon, Zedd was angry while Rita looked like she was about to faint on the spot. Down on Earth was the Green Ranger, and it wasn't Tommy since he also down there as the White Ranger. 'How could this be?' She started thinking to herself 'I thought Zedd whipped out the Green Ranger's powers for good.'

_Back on Earth . . ._

When Goldar recovered, he was just as surprised, "Oh no, Lord Zedd is not going to be happy with this." He said, while getting back up, "Go Dragladin, destroy those rangers."

"Save the questions for after we clobber this guy okay." Will said.

"Yeah but how are we suppose to do that?" Adam asked, while he and the rest finally got back up onto their feet.

"I had Alpha do a little scan and as it turns out its back is its weak spot." Will explained, "Right now you guys go ahead and rest up for a bit while I go take care of it."

Before any of them could stop them, the Green Ranger charged in and started to exchange blows with the monster, only to have better luck. All he was doing at the moment was just going on defense, blocking each blow while waiting for the right opening. When Dragladin try to use his tail, Will leapt over both the tail and the monsters body. When he landed, he quickly pulled out the Dragon Dagger and took a strong swipe at the monster's back.

Goldar was now angry so he decided to go for a sneak attack by launching an energy attack, which the rookie ranger was able to jump out of the way just in time for the monster to receive it instead. While the monster decided to have a little 'chat' with the blue monkey, the Green Ranger returned to his friends.

"Hey, since they're a little preoccupied with each other . . ." Will say hoping his friends would get the hint.

Fortunately they did, "Then let's give them something to remember us by." Rocky said.

"Right, form the Power Blaster." Tommy ordered.

While the main five were getting their weapons put together, "Hey, White Ranger, how about we give them a little something extra." Will said while holding the Dragon Dagger up as a clue.

Tommy nodded at this, "I'm right with you, Green Ranger." He said, while pulling out Saba. Just as Rocky placed the final piece onto the Power Blaster, all the rangers got into position.

"Unity Blast." All seven yelled out before firing their blasts, with seven powerful energy streams emerging into one huge energy stream, before it hit the targets.

Back on the moon, Zedd was now furious, "Oh I'm going to make that Green Ranger pay for this." He said, while pointing his staff towards the planet, "Make my monster grow."

_Return to Earth_

Before the rangers could even begin to celebrate, what seemed like a lightning storm struck the two monsters, making them taller then most skyscrapers.

The first six knew immediately what to do. The main five called out "We need Thunderzord power now!"

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord power up!"

"Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord power up!"

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord power up!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord power up!"

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord power up!"

The five zords started to form into the Thunder Megazord, which when completed, looked like an old fashion samurai.

"Tigerzord!"

A large white tiger jumped out of the mountains. Tommy jumped into the cockpit.

"Tigerzord, Megazord Mode!"

Tommy yelled out, while inserting Saba into a slot, causing the zord to change into an almost manlike shape.

While watching his friends take on the two monsters, the Dragladin proving to be more difficult, even though the two megazords had their swords out, Will's communicator started to come to life, "Will come in!" Zordon's voice rang out.

"What is it Zordon?" Will asked.

"You can summon the Dragonzord by playing the Dragon Dagger." Zordon informed him.

"Thanks Zordon. Summoning it now." Will said, before bringing the dagger back out of its sheath, "Dragonzord, arise!" He yelled out before placing the mouthpiece to the metallic lips of his helmet, and started to play the notes needed to summon his zord.

The water at Angel Grove Harbor started to bubble like crazy until it burst open to reveal what looked like a mechanized Godzilla. Dragonzord started to make its way towards the battle.

Just as Goldar and Dragladin was about to deliver another blow to the two megazords, they were knocked flat onto their backs after being pelted by a few blasts from out of nowhere.

"Where did those come from?" Adam asked.

"Look, the Dragonzord is heading this way." Kimberly said.

Just as soon as the Dragonzord walked up between the pair, "It doesn't matter you're all going to be destroyed anyway." Goldar said, while both got back up onto their feet.

"Wanna bet?" Will yelled out, before playing the next set of music. The Dragonzord chest plate started lighting up before the spear tip of its tail started to spin like a drill. With a strong swing, the tail struck both monsters, this time destroying Dragladin's armor completely, "Okay you guys, I'm pretty sure you can finish this."

"You got that right!" Tommy yelled out, "Do it guys!"

The Thunder Megazord's sword was struck by lightning, before it was use to strike the finishing blow to Dragladin, causing the monster to literally fall down and go boom.

"Until we meet again!" Goldar said before teleporting out of there.

_Zedd's Palace_

Rita had a hand on her head, "Oh I've got a terrible headache, Zeddy." She said.

Zedd, on the other hand, was about to blow his top, "Grrrr, I'm going to make the rangers pay. It doesn't matter how many they have, I will conquer the world, one way or another." He said.

_Command Center_

The rangers are all standing in the Command Center, the Green Ranger being the only one with his helmet on. "Man that was one crazy battle." Rocky said.

"I know if it wasn't for the Green Ranger, then who knows how long that would have turned out." Aisha said.

"Agreed, although I'm pretty sure we would all like to know who it is, since Tommy is standing right here." Billy said.

"So would you please show us your face?" Tommy asked his new teammate.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet." The Green Ranger said, before releasing the latches holding his helmet together.

When the helmet came off, the rest of the rangers were surprised to see who's face was behind it, "Will?" Adam said.

"Yes, and now that Zedd knows that the Green Ranger powers have returned he will try even harder until he accomplishes his goals." Zordon said, "Now Will, you must remember to use your powers wisely and not to tell anybody what you have learned today." He then turned to Tommy, "Tommy, before we go any further, would you hold any ill feelings about Will being the new Green Ranger?"

All eyes are on Tommy. Will stepped up, "You used to be the Green Ranger, right?" He asked, before sticking out his hand, "I hope this won't change anything between us Tommy."

Tommy looked at the hand, before looking up at the face of its owner, "No, it might take some getting use to, but we're cool." He said before accepting the hand.

One by one, the rest of the rangers placed their hands onto the other two's hands, "As are the rest of us." Billy said.

After the rest gave a small nod, with a small smile, confirming what he said. A couple seconds later, they all threw their hands up into the air, yelling "Go, go Power Rangers!"

Here is the first (and extended version) chapter to this story. Those who read it before, I just merged the last two chapters into this one, and decided to make each chapter like one episode, so wish me luck and let me know if I messed up somewhere since it's been awhile since I watched the series. Read and Review.


	2. Goldar's ViceVersa

**THE OTHER RANGER**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or otherwise there wouldn't too much fuss between Disney and Saban. I also don't own any other names mentioned here.

Oh, and those of you who have been keeping up, I've merged with the original chapters 2 & 3 with the first one and threw in an ending, making it a one part episode, so this will be the new chapter 2. Check out the first complete chapter if you're a stickler for detail, plus I had to take Rita out and redo some parts because I just found out that she doesn't come back completely until a few episodes later.

This will be my version of the episode, "Goldar's Vice Versa" since the episode itself had too many parts that didn't make a bit of sense to me, like the fact that Tommy is strong enough to take down Goldar and Scorpina by himself and yet they needed to go to the Thunder Ultrazord to stand a chance against them when their huge.

Over at the Youth Center, a crowd is forming around Rocky and Adam, who were practicing some of their martial arts moves, with Rocky kicking and Adam dodging. Rocky did a swing kick, which Adam avoided by flipping onto his back. When he jumped back onto his feet, he walked up and they gave each other a friendly handshake while their little audience gave them a little applause.

"Hey Billy." Rocky greeted.

"Hey Billy, you missed the demonstration." Adam said.

"I know I'm sorry guys." Billy said, "I was having a conversation with the vice president of the vice versa committee."

"You know that is going to be a blast." Rocky said, "You know it's about time the girls had to ask the guys out to a dance."

"Hey, who are you going with?" Adam asked Rocky.

"Jessica Peterson." Rocky answered, while they took their seats, "Man I can't believe she asked me."

"How about you Adam?" Billy asked.

Adam looked a little depressed, "I don't think I'm going." He answered.

"Why not?" Rocky asked, while he and Billy looked at Adam with concern.

"Well, no ones asked me and I don't think they're going to." He answered, sounding even more down."

"Don't feel bad Adam, no ones invited me yet, either." Billy said, while looking at his hands.

Ironically enough, a girl walks into the juice bar and up to the boys, tapping Billy on the shoulder, "Hey Billy." Greeting the boy as he turned his face towards her.

"Hey Laurie." He greeted back.

"Um can I talk you for a minute?" She asked.

"Certainly." Billy said, before turning towards his friends, "Well you fellas excuse me." He said, before getting out of his feet. Rocky looked at Adam, and tapped him on the arm, with a small smile on his face.

Meanwhile, at a different part of the room, Bulk and Skull are sitting at a table with enough sweets to give a doctor a heart attack from fifty miles way. "This whole dance thing is pathetic." Bulk said.

"Yeah, who needs it?" Skull asked.

A couple of seconds later, two girls, blonde and a redhead, walked in, looking like the female version of Bulk and Skull. "Yoo-hoo!" The blonde called out.

Both Bulk and Skull took one look and looked horrified, "Uh Skull, we have got to get out of here or else we're toast man." Bulk said.

"Bulky-kens!" The blonde one called out.

"Skully-poo!" The other one called out.

"What do they want Bulk?" Skull asked his big friend.

"They want to ask us to the dance." Bulk answered, "We should go Skull."

"Heh heh yeah." Skull said, agreeing with Bulk, "We wouldn't want to be late for detention you know. Going is good." Both started to high tail it out of there, with the girls in hot pursuit, one of them stopping to grab a quick snack.

Billy came back with a big grin on his face, "Hey guys, Laurie just asked me to the dance." He said.

"He-ay." Was Rocky's response.

"Looks like I'm the only one without a date." Adam said, with a depressed look. "Even Bulk and Skull are going, if those girls ever catch them."

"Don't worry Adam, someone will ask you." Rocky said, "Besides, maybe you're not the only one without a date."

"Yeah Adam," Billy said, "Don't forget Will hasn't been there all that long, so maybe nobody has asked him either."

Adam looked to his left and said "You wanna bet?"

Both Billy and Rocky looked to see Will practicing some moves when a blonde girl came up to him. He stopped while the girl walked up to him, blushing like crazy. Her mouth moved, giving a good indication that she was asking him something. When he moved his mouth, while nodding his head, to indicate his answer, the girl got a little excited and stood on her toes to give him a small kiss on the cheek. When she left, while Will felt his cheek, he turned towards the other three guys and shrugged his shoulders, with a small smile on his face. He then continued on with his training.

"Wow, I guess even the new guy gets lucky every now and then." Billy said.

"Yeah, and with Crystal Cloud no less." Rocky said.

"I got to get going." Adam said, as he got out of his seat, "Later guys."

"See ya." Billy said, as Adam walked away. When he left, Billy turned to Rocky; both had a look saying 'Oh boy.'

_Zedd's Palace_

Zedd is sitting in his throne, giving a little hint about his latest scheme. "Poor little power ranger, no date to the dance, pathetic human." He said, "Well don't worry, Black Ranger, I have the perfect girl for you."

_Angel Grove High School_

Aisha came walking down the hall, with a big smile on her face "Adam, I'm glad I caught you." She said, as Adam was pulling something out of his locker, "Has anybody asked you to the dance yet?"

"No." Adam answered, "I think I'll just stay home on that night and catch up on my reading."

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Aisha said, while starting to walk back and forth in front of Adam "Do you know Sarah Dios? She plays on the volleyball team."

"Yeah, she's beautiful and really smart too." Adam said.

"I happen to know for a fact that she thinks you're cute." Aisha said.

"Yeah right." Adam said.

"I'm serious." Aisha said, just as Adam closed his locker, "I bet if you go to her volleyball practice after school she'll ask you to the dance."

"Really?" Adam asked, with a mixture of doubt and excitement in his voice.

"Trust me, I know these things." Aisha said, trying to build his confidence.

"Alright I'll do it." Adam said, before the two went off their separate ways.

Bulk came walking exhaustedly up to Skull while he was going through his locker, "There you are I've been looking all over for you." Bulk said.

"Bulky, what's the matter, why are you so out of breath?" Skull asked as he closed his locker.

"I told you I've look . . . forget it." Bulk said, before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small envelope "Read this."

Skull grabbed the envelope out of his friend's hand and read the letter inside it aloud "Meet me in the hallways after school, we have what you been looking for."

Bulk walked up behind him, "I found that in my locker." He said, "Do you know what this means?"

"Somebody knows the combination to your locker." Skull answered, showing who the bigger idiot is.

Bulk shook his head at this, not surprised at all by the answer, "No, no nitwit." He said, "It means that whoever wrote this knows something about the power rangers."

Both looked both ways before Bulk said "Meet me here after school." When Skull nodded with a big smile while chewing his gum, "Don't be late." Bulk said before leaving. Skull walked back, crashing into the lockers. He looked both ways before leaving in the direction that won't hurt him.

_Zedd's Palace_

"If that human girl is allowed to ask the Black Ranger to the dance my plans will be ruined." Zedd said, "Goldar stop him from reaching that girl. You know what to do."

_Angel Grove_

Adam is nervously walking through the park, until he saw the girl he was looking for sitting down at the bottom of the hill, adjusting her backpack. "There she is." Adam said, feeling nervous. "Alright, she is just a human being." He said, using a little pep talk on himself, "Pretty, smart, athletic human being."

After taking a few steps, six putties appeared out of nowhere. "Oh man, not now." Adam groaned. Adam ran through the batch to the other side of them. He ducked one blow and did a spin kick on one. Two of them grabbed his arms, yet he quickly broke out of them. He rolled forward between them and kicked another one in the chest. He spun backwards and leaped forward before rolling onto his feet. He blocked a kick with his own, before grabbing the arm of one, kicked it in the chest and another charging him before flipping the one he was holding over. He knocked one off its feet just as it tried to kick him. He did a little battle with one, when it grabbed one of his feet, Adam used the other one to take a swing, which passed over the putty's head and he kicked it in the back. He looked around to see all six disappeared.

He ran back to his original spot to see that his intended target was gone. "I don't believe this." Adam said, pretty disappointed.

_Angel Grove High School_

The door to a class room opened up to reveal the head of Bulk and Skull, "The note said they'll be here after school." Bulk said.

After getting scared from seeing the girls that were chasing them, they closed the door while the girls yelled out "Come out come out wherever you are."

Bulk and Skull looked horrified. "What are they doing here?" Bulk asked.

"Looking for Power Rangers." Skull said.

"Whoever wrote that note will think we never showed up unless we go out there." Bulk said.

"What do we do?" Skull asked.

"I'd rather never find out about the Power Rangers then face those two." Bulk said.

Both gave each other a quick look before saying "Out the window!" Before getting out of there.

_Youth Center_

"You know that Zedd has the worst timing ever." Kimberly said, before taking a bite out of her food, while talking to Aisha, and Adam.

"Tell me about it." Adam said, "It's too late now. Sarah's probably going to ask somebody else."

"Adam don't give up." Kimberly said, "You have three days before the dance."

"Yeah." Aisha agreed with her friend.

"Okay guys I gotta go." Kimberly said before grabbing her stuff.

"Bye." Aisha said before hearing something, "Hey, what's going on over there?"

"Let's check it out." Adam said, before they got out of their seats.

When they approached, a large audience is watching a long dark haired girl in a Chinese martial arts outfit pulling off some moves.

"Ever see her before?" Adam asked.

Aisha looked at him, "No, she must be new." She said.

When she finished up, she looked up to notice the pair. She went up and grabbed her bag along the way.

"She's coming this way." Aisha said through her teeth.

The girl walked up to the pair, "Hi, do you mind if I join you?" She asked, "I'm new in school and don't know many people yet."

"Sure, um I'm Adam and this is Aisha." Adam said, while Aisha stuck her offer hand out.

The girl threw the bag into Aisha's arms as she introduced herself, "I'm Sabrina, it's nice to meet you Adam." While Aisha was recovering, "I understand that you are one of the best martial artists in Angel Grove High." Sabrina said, while twirling her hair, "Maybe you could show me a few moves."

"Sure." Adam answered before the two started to walk away.

"Hey!" Aisha yelled out before tossing the bag back. She rolled her eyes as they left. She turned just as Will walked up, "Hey Will, I hear that you're going to the dance with Crystal Cloud."

"Yeah, that's right." Will said, "She's a smart girl, it's just that for some reason most people think just because she has blonde hair that she's a real idiot and I guess I was one of the very few guys to treat her like a person."

"Oh yeah I could understand that." Aisha said, before turning to watch Adam and Sabrina go at it.

"Who's the new girl?" Will asked.

"Oh that's Sabrina." Aisha answered, "She's taken a real interest in Adam." When she turned to see Will giving them a concerning look, What is it?"

"I not sure, but we might want to keep on our toes." Will answer, "Because you know how that old saying goes, if it sounds too good to be true . . ."

"Then it probably is." Aisha said, "Anyway, I better going if I want to get my date."

"Yeah, later." Will said, as they both split.

Meanwhile, Ernie is leaning over the counter, wiping a napkin holder, before spotting somebody, "Hey guys." He called out. After Bulk and Skull checked the perimeter for any signs of their pursuers, they walked up to the man, "This letter came for you." Ernie said, while handing Bulk the letter.

Bulk started to open it while Skull leaned on the counter. Bulk read it before looking back up, "The Youth Center in 5 minutes." He said, "The same handwriting as before."

While Bulk was putting the letter back in the envelope, the two girls came walking into the Center. When Skull spotted them, he was having trouble getting a warning out of his mouth. "What is it?" Bulk asked, while the only thing Skull could do is point.

Bulk looked to notice the reason he was starting to lose his mind.

"What are we gonna do, Bulk?" Skull asked, "What are we gonna do?"

Bulk grabbed the arm from behind his body and put it in front of him, before jumping over the counter, with Skull right behind him.

"Hey." Ernie said, causing Bulk and Skull to jump, "You guys can't be back here."

Skull put his finger to his lips while Bulk said "Please Ernie, just until they go away."

The girls looked left and right before they both gave each other a small shrug and walked up towards the counter. They leaned over and the big one asked "Ernie, have you seen my Skullbepoo?"

"And my hunka-hunka of Bulky love?" The blonde one asked.

"Um . . ." Was all that came out of Ernie's mouth, not sure what to think.

"They have to be around here somewhere." The female Bulk said "We'll just have to wait until they show up."

"Um maybe you girls would be more comfortable out by a table." Ernie suggested.

"No this is just fine." The female Skull said, while slapping the counter, before they both turned around, "We can see the whole Youth Center from up here."

"Okay." Ernie said before walking away, while Bulk stuck his head out and when he went back down, both Bulk and Skull had a look on their face that said 'Oh man.'

_Back with Adam . . ._

"So I'll see you tomorrow." Sabrina said.

"Okay," Adam said, "Goodbye Sabrina."

"Ohhhh Adam," Aisha said, trying to get his attention, "Reality to Adam, come in."

"She's great, isn't she?" Adam asked, completely out of it.

"I'm not so sure about her." Aisha said, while crossing her arms.

"Come on, give her a chance." Adam said, "Why don't cha go hiking with us tomorrow and you guys get to know each other better."

Aisha thought about it for a bit, "Alright, I'll give her a chance." She said, before the two started to walk away.

A distance away, behind the doorway, Sabrina looked away, "As long as his little friend doesn't get in the way, the plan should go perfectly." She said, as a pair of yellow lights went up to her forehead.

Angel Grove Forest, the next day . . .

The three walked around the corner, "This is the way." Sabrina said, hitting Aisha right in the face.

"Excuse me," Sabrina said, getting Adam's attention, "Why did you bring her along?"

"She's one of my best friends." Adam answered, "I just wanted you two to get along."

"Well, don't hold your breath." Sabrina said, while the three continued walking along path.

_Zedd's Palace_

Zedd turned around from watching the Earth towards Goldar and a small group of putties, "Two Power Rangers," He yelled out, "My plan is working out better then I thought it would, ha ha."

"I will use these two as bait to draw the other rangers out." Goldar said.

"Victory will be mine!" Zedd yelled out.

Earth-Angel Grove Park

Adam, Aisha and Sabrina were walking up to the top of the hill when Goldar and a batch of Putties appeared right in front of them. "Where are you going?" Goldar asked.

"Take cover over there Sabrina!" Adam ordered, "Don't come out until we tell you to."

Sabrina took a few steps in front of them, "Thanks for the advice, Power Ranger," She said, catching them by surprise, "But I can take of myself." She said just before a bright light flashed off of her forehead, revealing a woman warrior wearing bug like armor, carrying a very sharp boomerang in her right hand.

"What's going on?" Adam asked "Who are you?"

"Scorpina and I'm your worst nightmare." The woman said with a sinister laugh.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you." Aisha said, "I mean besides your hair and your clothes."

"Tsk, I'm crushed." Scorpina said sarcastically.

Goldar swung his sword towards the two rangers, releasing a yellow beam that tied the pair to a big tree that was right behind them, "Soon your friends will come to your rescue and that will be the end of the power rangers." He said.

"I can't reach my morpher." Adam said.

"Me either." Aisha said, "Let us go you witch."

"It won't matter now, for it only be a matter of time." Goldar said.

_Angel Grove Youth Center_

Mrs. Applebee came walking up to Billy and Kimberly, sitting at table, "Well I can finally say that we are ready for the Vice Versa Dance." She said with a big smile, "You have all done a marvelous job."

"I'm so glad that Adam found a date." Kimberly said.

"Yeah, the new girl is supposed to be real nice." Billy said.

Mrs. Applebee gave them a confused look, "New girl?" She asked, trying to remember.

"Yeah, her name is Sabrina." Kimberly said.

"You must be mistaken, "Mrs. Applebee said, "The last new girl we had at Angel Grove High School was Aisha."

Both Billy and Kimberly had confused looks on their faces, "Well I have papers to grade." The teacher said, "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Bye." Kimberly said, as the woman left.

Both of them turned just as Tommy, Rocky and Will came walking up, "Hey, have you guys seen Adam?" Tommy asked, "He was suppose to work out with us and he never showed up."

"Well if I understood correctly, he was supposed to be going on a hike with Aisha and Sabrina this afternoon." Billy answered.

"Something is really weird." Kimberly said, "Mrs. Applebee just said that there was no new girl named Sabrina at school."

"What are the odds that you know who might be the cause?" Will said, not really asking.

"I say pretty good." Tommy said, "Let's go check this out."

_Command Center_

"Any luck finding them Alpha?" Tommy asked.

"Yes Tommy, I'm bringing them up on the Viewing Globe now." Alpha said.

All five turned to see their friends tied up, with the back of the woman's head asking "Where are your friends now?"

Kimberly placed her hands over her mouth, "Oh my gosh, it's Scorpina." She said.

"Who's Scorpina?" Rocky asked.

"Bad news man," Tommy answered, "You're lucky you didn't have to deal with her yet."

"True, "Will said, "Although it would be unlucky for her since she hasn't dealt with us four yet, or you guys after your powers got an upgrade."

This was enough to bring some confidence within the main three, "Still, it would be unwise to underestimate her." Billy said.

"Rangers," Zordon called out, getting their attention, "You must free Adam and Aisha, but be careful Scorpina is not alone, Goldar is with her."

Tommy walked forward, "It's Morphing Time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Dragonzord!"

_Angel Grove Park_

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Tommy asked as he and the other four rangers ran up to their captured friends.

"So glad you all could join us for our little farewell party." Goldar said, just as a bunch of putties came to join him and Scorpina.

"Look out!" Billy yelled out.

"Get them!" Goldar ordered.

"Go for it guys." Adam said.

"Hang tight." Tommy said, "You guys handle the putties, Will and I'll take care of Goldar and Scorpina."

"Right!" Billy said.

"Let's do it!" Rocky said.

"Your efforts are useless!" Goldar said.

Rocky dodged a punch and side-kicked a putty, while Billy knocked down a couple with one of his, followed by a punch to another. He did a spin kick that missed a putty, only to knock it out with a rebound kick.

Kimberly did a sweep kick, followed by a punch to another putty. Then she ducked one attack from one putty and knocked out by a punch and a spinning elbow. She kicked one that was right across from her.

"Yes." Aisha said, just before Kimberly caught a couple of fists and sending their owners spinning towards the ground.

"Hiya!" Both Tommy and Will yelled out, while jumping towards Goldar and Scorpina, with their weapons at the ready. Tommy kicked Goldar back a few feet. When he landed, he blocked Goldar's sword with Saba, before taking a strong slash at the flying monkey's chest.

Will ducked just in time to avoid a swipe from Scorpina's blade and slashed her as he recovered his footing. When Scorpina recovered, she went for another swing, only to be blocked by the Dragon Dagger in the process. Will sent her flying a couple feet with a left uppercut across the chin.

Rocky knocks a putty aside with a swing kick, while Kimberly literally flips one aside. Billy grabs a couple and tosses them over.

Tommy jumps over Goldar's sword, and does a reverse spin kick on Goldar, following it up with a couple more.

Will grabbed Scorpina's wrist just as her sword came dangerously close to his head and did an over-the-shoulder throw, sending her spinning. When she recovered, she tried to charge only to be intercepted by Will's foot to her head. 

Rocky, Kimberly and Billy finished off the remaining putties by planting both into their chest, before all three self destructed from being hit in the chest plate.

"Alright." Adam said.

"Billy, hurry." Aisha yelled out.

"Hang on I'll have to use my Power Lance." Billy said, as a staff with tridents on both ends appeared into his right hand. "Ready? Alright, ya." He said, while slicing the energy rope off.

"Way to go, guys." Aisha said.

"Let's do it Aisha." Adam said.

"It's Morphin Time." Aisha said.

"Mastodon!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger!"

"You'll be sorry you messed with me, Scorpina." Aisha said.

Both Tommy and Will jumped at the same time to kick Goldar and Scorpina onto their backs, "Party's over, Goldar."

"And that goes for your little date too." Will said.

_Zedd's Palace_

"Ah, think again, White and Green Ranger." Zedd said, "The party is just beginning and I have a few surprises in stored for you, ah ha, ha, ha!"

A large silver sphere bomb appeared into his hand as he laughed, which had a smaller sphere connected to it, each one smaller then the other. He chucked it towards the two monsters.

_Angel Grove-In the Mountains _

The bomb hit home, causing Goldar and Scorpina to become a few hundred feet taller, and Scorpina becoming more of a scorpion/human hybrid, with the hand holding her weapon becoming scalier.

"Ready, set, I'm back." Scorpina said.

"Man, I was afraid this would happen." Tommy said.

"Um Tommy, if the Thunderzords are more then enough to give Goldar a hard time, and considering how easier they were from down here, how much of a chance does Scorpina has from up there?" Will asked, "I mean has she even fought the Thunderzords before?"

Tommy, Kimberly and Billy gave each other a quick look, "You're right, although we shouldn't underestimate them at any cost." Tommy said, remembering how well the Dragonzord did against those two on its own.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Aisha said, wanting to get some payback, for both hers and Adam's sake.

"Ready guys?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Billy answered.

"We need Thunderzord power now!" The six rangers yelled out.

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!"

"Tigerzord Power Up!"

While the Thunder Megazord was being put together, Will jumped up on top of a near by mountain, "I need Dragonzord Power!" He yelled out, before using the Dragon Dagger to play the notes he needed it to bring out his zord.

After the Thunder Megazord was completed, "Thunder Megazord, Power Up!" The five main rangers said.

When the Tigerzord came charging in, Tommy jumped up onto its head, "Alright, two against two, that's more like it." He said.

"I'm ready!" Scorpina said, before turning around and launching energy blasts from the scorpion tail attached to her head.

While running right past the blasts, "Alright Saba lets do this." Tommy said, before jumping into the Tigerzord's cockpit, "Tigerzord, convert to Warrior Mode, now!" He said, while sticking Saba into the designated slot. When the Tigerzord completed its transformation and joined the Thunder Megazord onto the seen, "Ah ha, ha, ha, hey Scorpina, meet the Tigerzord!"

When the Dragonzord came onto the seen, "And Dragonzord joins the party." Will said, "And I'm pretty sure it has some catching up to do with you two."

The Thunder Megazord pulled out its saber, and used it on both monsters, sending them rolling hard from the strike.

"Hiya, White Tiger Thunderbolts!" Tommy called out, moving his arms. The red orb inside the tiger's mouth glow, "Thunderbolts, fire!" The Tigerzord launched the balls, hitting right on target with both.

"Tail Drill!" Will said, before playing the notes. The tip of the Dragonzord's tail started to spin fast just as the Dragonzord itself spun around and did some more damage on the twosome gruesome.

When they recovered, they both launched fireballs at them; Scorpina from her claw to the Thunder Megazord and Goldar from his eyes to the Tigerzord, knocking them back a few steps. When the Dragonzord stepped up in front of the pair, they decided to double team it by combining their attacks.

Just as the attack became close enough, "Batter up!" Will said, before playing his dagger. The Dragonzord picked up what its ranger had in mind, and with its tail, it swung around and knocked the attack right back at them, doing some serious damage to them. "Hey Tommy! How about a double whammy while the others give them the grand finale?"

"You got it!" Tommy yelled out.

While all three got ready to fight back, "He who fights and runs . . ." Scorpina started saying, "Lives to fight another day!" Goldar finished before they both vanished.

"Yeah, runaway Goldar," Tommy started saying, "Good riddance, Scorpina."

_Zedd's Palace_

Zedd was beyond mad at what he just witnessed, "You had them right there, why didn't you destroy them?" He yelled out, "Next time, oh next time, Power Rangers, you will not be so lucky!"

_Youth Center-Vice-Versa Dance_

The dance was going great. Will, Rocky and Billy are dancing with their dates while Tommy, Kimberly and Aisha were keeping a depressed Adam company.

When the three got a good look at Adam's expression, "Ah, cheer up Adam, it could be worst." Kimberly said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, you could be here with Scorpina." Tommy said, getting a laugh from all three, while Kimberly gave him a light slap on his chest.

"Hey, as long as I've got my friends, everything will be cool." Adam said.

"Alright man." Tommy said, while they slapped each others hand, while Kimberly gave a "Yeah." In agreement.

Sarah Dios came walking up from behind Adam and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned, around, Adam had a surprise look on his face, "Hi Adam, I was hopping you be here." She said.

"Sarah, where's your date?" Adam asked, while looking around.

"Um, well, actually I came here alone." Sarah answered.

While Adam was just standing there with a pleased look on his face, Aisha's face appeared from behind his shoulder, "Well don't just stand there boy, ask her to dance." She said, while rolling her eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" Adam asked.

"I love to." Sarah replied, before the two walked off towards the dance floor, while the three people they left behind were glad for their friend.

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull are at the buffet table. They both took a quick look around, "What a joke," Bulk said, "Look at these dweebs."

"Yeah," Skull said, agreeing to his friend as usual, "I'm going to lose my lunch."

Ernie walked up behind them, "Another secret message Bulk." He said, while handing the envelope to the big fella, "Next time get yourself a secretary, because I quit."

"Eh, you'll never escape Bulk and Skull!" Skull yelled out, as Ernie walked away.

"Yeah, yeah," Bulk said, while opening the envelope. When he got the letter out, he started reading it out loud, "We still have what you've been looking for, turn around."

Both did as told, with a smile on their faces, only to drop them instantly when they were face to face with the two girls they've been avoiding like the plague, turning their heads towards each other and the girls a few times.

"Hi Skullbepoo." The big girl greeted.

"Miss me, Bulkypuss?" The blonde girl asked.

"What are you doing here?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah," Skull squeaked out, "What?"

"Did you get our eddy-bitty note?" The big girl asked.

"Wait a minute, you wrote all those?" Bulk asked.

"All of them?" Skull asked.

"Of course." The blonde girl answered, "We still have what you've been looking for."

"What could you possibly have that we would want?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah, what?" Skull said.

"True love!" Both girls yelled out, "Hit it!"

.The music changed as the girls dragged Bulk and Skull into a tango onto the dance floor. Both gave the boys a dipped and sneaked a kiss onto their lips. They dropped the boys onto the floor, while giving each other a high five.

The seven friends were all together, getting a good laugh out of the two's expense.

Here it is, the latest chapter, let me know what you think. Those of you wondering why my character has a small part in this story, I wanted to try and see if I can make very little changes to this episode without giving too much of the spotlight to my character if the episode revolves mainly around one of the main rangers, making sure to the keep the changes light with a few brief appearances. Like I said before, I changed the part with the zords because it just didn't make any sense to me, especially since the Thunder Ultrazord should be overkill if used on Scorpina and Goldar.

Read and Review, and please check out the poll I've got posted.


	3. Mirror of Regret

**THE OTHER RANGER**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or otherwise there wouldn't too much fuss between Disney and Saban. I also don't own any other names mentioned here.

_A/N:_

_Here it is, another chapter where I do my own version of an episode, this time it is the episode "Mirror of Regret," mainly the fight between the rangers and the putties because it was pathetic when Adam does fine fighting them unmorphed and yet the rest have trouble while morphed, something way off about that._

_And if anybody is asking why my OC is getting just a small part in some of these chapter, it's because I didn't want to give him too much attention to the point where they change the episodes complete, while at the same time, giving him as much air time as the other rangers, especially if one episode deals with one or two rangers specifically, and wither or not he will be needed for anything major. As for getting to know the OC, you'll find out within the next chapter or two._

_End A/N._

Rocky and Adam are at the Youth Center, teaching a martial arts lesson to a group of kids, getting them ready for a team competition. Right now they were demonstrating on what was required by moving in perfect sync, like they were the reflection of each other in a mirror. They started doing a series of kicks away from the mat and stopped when they were half way back. They gave each other a brief bow before turning to face their class that was giving them a small applause.

Adam started to point at them while saying "You will learn that at the end of the course." He said. When he brought his hand back to his hip, "Now let's start with some of the basic kata."

The two gave their class a small bow, while receiving one in return, before getting started. While most of the class is doing their training in a perfect rhythm, one of the smaller ones was having trouble keeping up. He accidently bumped into a boy that was slightly bigger then him as he turned around. "Hey, watch it small fry." The bigger boy said, before getting back to training.

Both Rocky and Adam dropped their hands, giving each other a brief look of disappointment at the boy's attitude towards his classmate.

The small boy was trying to do the moves again, but bumped into the other boy once again. The bigger boy had enough, "Give it up shrimp." He said, "You'll never get it right. Why don't you go back to the first grade where you belong?"

"Quit saying that." The small boy yelled out.

"Hey, lighten up, that's not how we handle things around here." Adam said, trying to prevent a fight between the two.

"Well why should we let loser like him onto our team when he will only slow us down." The bigger boy said, "We won't stand a chance in the national karate finals."

"Yeah, but with an attitude like that, we don't have a team." Rocky countered.

"That's it for now." Adam said, before they gave each other a farewell bow.

"Practice up for the next class." Rocky called out before everyone went off to get ready to leave.

Adam walked up to the small boy, "Don't let their teasing get you down, Shawn," he said, while they walked "I know how you feel, the same thing happened to me when I was young. It's a real drag."

"Yeah, I know." Shawn said, with no sign of confidence in his voice, "They're probably right, I'm not very good. I'll probably let the team down."

Adam wouldn't hear of this. "Don't give up so fast." He said, stopping Shawn in his tracks, "I was the weakest kid in my class once, but I didn't stay that way." He explained, "All you need is some practice and when you believe in yourself some more the other guys will too."

"Think so?" Shawn asked, as he looked up at the older boy.

"Yeah, I probably do." Adam said, before leading Shawn back towards the mat.

_Zedd's Palace_

Zedd was watching the whole thing, "Well, it would appear that the Black Ranger has a soft spot after all." Zedd said, "His memory of being ridiculed as a child. Ha, now all we need for this power advantage is to show him scenes from his miserable past."

"To remind him of his weaknesses." Goldar said.

"Of course you dimwit." Zedd said, "And once he falls right into my grip, I will destroy him. Ha, ha, ha!"

_Youth Center_

Adam and Shawn are working on a few kick, with Rocky and Aisha watching from a nearby table. "Yeah, looking good, Shawn." Aisha said, while giving them a small clap of her hands, just as they finished with the set.

"Yeah, you're getting it, keep it up." Rocky said, agreeing with his friend.

"Hey guys, what's up?" The two turned just as Will come walking up to them, with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh hey Will, everything's fine." Rocky answered, just as the trio looked to see at how Adam and Shawn are doing.

Shawn did a front kick, only to end up falling down onto the mat in the process. Adam bent over next to him, pointing a finger over him, "Use your inner strength Shawn." He said, "Confidence in yourself is the most important part of this."

"If you say so." Shawn said, as he was helped up. After getting back into position, the two continued on with their training.

"And remember Shawn keep practicing until your body remembers how to do it on instinct." Will said.

"How do you mean by that, Will?" Rocky asked, not remembering that part in his training over at Stone Canyon.

Will put his hands up and moved them in a circular motions, "Wax on, wax off." He said, doing a very famous movie scene, getting a small laugh out of the two, Aisha the most, "In a way you do, like say fighting putties, because when you react to say a punch, you don't really need to think about what to do next because what you've learned in the process is bearing fruit."

Rocky nodded his head at this, understanding what he was saying, while Aisha spoke up, "By the way Will, what was it Ms. Appleby wanted to talk to you about after class?"

"Oh she wanted me to do a ten page book report on a book that I like to catch up with the rest of the class." Will said, "And she is giving me until the end of the month to accomplish it."

"And what book are you going to be writing about?" Rocky asked.

"_The Hobbit_ by JRR Tolkien." Will said, "I always was a big fan of novels that had to do with thing from out of this world." He grabbed a nearby seat to join his friends, "Although considering what we do during our off hours, it's starting to take the fun out of reading them." Just as he was fully seated, "Hey Ernie, a glass of grape juice, if you don't mind."

"Coming right up!" Ernie's voice called back.

"Is that your favorite drink?" Aisha asked, "Because I don't recall you ordering anything else to drink since you've been."

"Yeah, it is." Will answered, "Healthier then orange juice and a way to help calm your mood." As his drink came, "Anything else you want to know about me?"

"Well, now that you mention it . . ." Aisha said. The next few minutes were spent with her and Rocky getting to know the Green Ranger a little better.

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull, who was doing an Arsenio Hall impression, came walking in wearing Karate Gi, with Skull holding the how to manual upside down. When they stopped in front of the entryway, they both started to make monkey noises, stopping all activity within the center. They started to jump around a bit, still making the noises, before rolling onto the mat, both sporting a looking saying top that.

"Um guys," Will called out, getting their attention, "I think the circus already left." He said, getting a chuckle/giggle from the entire room.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Bulk said.

"Yeah, funny." Skull said.

"What are you doing guys?" Aisha asked.

"That should be obvious." Bulk said, "We are working on our karate skills." He did a little kick to prove his point, while walking towards the trio, with Skull following his lead with a simple one.

"Yeah." Skull said, "We have to be well trained to keep up with the Power Rangers and maybe we could find out who they really are."

Adam flinched a little at this, while the two gave each other an arm slam, only to walk away, holding their arms in pain along the way.

Rocky and Aisha stood up from their seats, "We're meeting Kimberly and the guys over at the basketball court." Aisha said, "Would you like to join us?"

"Maybe later," Adam responded, "I want to show Shawn a couple of more moves first."

"Alright, keep up the good work Shawn." Rocky said, before turning towards Will, "How about you, Will?"

Will just finished off his juice, "Sure, why not." He answered, before getting up to join them for a little fun.

Bulk and Skull are busy trying to show off some of their moves when *POW* one combination attack and collusion from both sides was more then enough to bring the two down onto the ground.

"I think we need a little more space." Adam said, after getting a good laugh. After receiving an okay from Shawn, "Let's hit the park."

After listening to birdies going off in their heads, Bulk is the first to recover. He got off of the ground and pulled Skull up by the back of his Gi. "It's hi ya noodle brain." He said with a hint of anger.

"Oh yeah, noodle brain." Skull said, before Bulk let him drop.

_Zedd's Palace_

"I have the perfect tool to shatter the Black Ranger's confidence." Zedd said from his throne, "The Mirror of Regret."

"Of course, Your Wickedness," Goldar said, "What is the Mirror of Regret?"

"Fool, must I explain everything to you?" Zedd asked, his visor flashing, "It opens up a window to deseed of less confident days, things to shatter the Black Ranger's confidence."

_Anger Grove Park_

Adam and Shawn are walking along a path near a lake, when Adam decided to indulge into his past a bit. "You know, when I was a kid, I was always getting teased about being small."

"You were?" Shawn asked, a little bit surprised by this.

"Yeah, but a teacher got me interested in karate." Adam said, "And it really made a difference." He continued as they stopped near one of the picnic areas, "It didn't make me taller, that happened as I got older, but it changed on how I felt about myself, gave me confidence in that succeed in things. Now that's important"

"Okay Adam, I'm ready." Shawn said, as he put his bag down, "Let's do this."

The next few minutes were spent improving on Shawn's form and moves.

_Command Center_

Alpha is in the center, working on the insides of a big tube. "I can't wait to finish the Power Cannon, Zordon." He said, "The rangers will be so surprised."

"Indeed they will, Alpha." Zordon said, from his usual spot.

_Zedd's Palace_

"It is time, Goldar." Zedd said, as he turned to face a kneeling Goldar, "To set my fiendish plan into motion. Take your putties and the Mirror of Regret to Earth and show Black Ranger the most humiliating moments of his childhood. Do not fail me."

"Yes, yes I understand." Goldar said, while he bowed to his master.

"Then go, what are you waiting for, a doggie treat?" Zedd sarcastically said, "Get moving. Go, go, go!"

"I'm on my way." Goldar said, as he walked away.

Zedd sat down onto his throne with a heavy sigh, "It's so hard to find good henchmen these days." He said.

_Angel Grove Park_

Adam is picking up his bag and turned around only to notice the last thing he wanted to see: Goldar and a bunch of putties.

"Stay right there, Black Ranger." Goldar ordered.

"No chance, Goldar." Adam said, "You can't defeat me and you know it."

"Big talk, but I have a surprise for you." Goldar said, "Attack my putties, teach that human a lesson."

Adam ran a little bit in the opposite direction, before dodging a punch from one putty and giving a swift kick to another one. He threw his bag towards the one that tried to knock his block off and followed it with a reverse spin kick to the head. Adam dodged a few strikes from one by flipping on to his back, and leaps back onto his feet, kicking the putty back a couple of feet right after the landing. He followed it up with a spin kick, sending three putties away.

One of the putties tried to attack Adam with his own bag, only for Adam to catch it. A tug-of-war was going on, with Adam on one side and the putty, with most of his buddies, on the other side. Adam released the bag, sending them crashing onto each other. One got knocked away by one of his kicks. Adam jumped into the air and kicked a pair right in their chest plates, causing them to self destruct.

Goldar swung his sword around, causing smoke to come out of nowhere, laughing like crazy. "Prepare to meet your doom, Black Ranger." He said. "Puny ranger, meet the Mirror of Regret." He said just as what looked like a regular old mirror you find in a very old house.

"What are you up to?" Adam asked, "I'm not in the mood for your foolishness."

"Ah, but you're confident now, but not for long." Goldar said, "Behold the truth. Remember this day?" He asked, just before an image from Adam's past started to appear.

Adam watched as the memory of him being rejected from joining the soccer team. He shook his head, "Old memories can't hurt me, Goldar." Adam said, before charging in.

"We shall see." Goldar said, as two putties grabbed onto Adam's arms, stopping him in his tracks, "This is the beginning. You are becoming the weakling you once were, Black Ranger."

"No, you can't do that!" Adam said, struggling out of situation, while watching another memory of where one of the kids made a comment about his height.

"You see, it's happening already." Goldar said, rubbing it in, "You can never escape your past."

_Zedd's Palace_

"Ah, soon the Black Ranger will be reduced to a sniveling, whimpering child." Zedd said, as he got off of his throne, "Now it is time to deal with the others. Ha! Let me see, I need a particularly cruel monster one that laughs at its victims." He turned towards the Earth and started to use his scope vision.

_Youth Center_

Bulk and Skull are busy practicing for the tournament, only to show how far off they are compared to the students that were there earlier, while Ernie could only shake his head at the two. After finishing up, the two started to walk towards the counter.

After giving the two their drinks, Ernie turned towards Shawn who was doing his homework at a nearby table, "Yo Shawn." He called out, getting the boy's attention, "Why don't you show me some of the moves Adam taught you."

"Okay." Shawn said, before placing his pencil down.

Ernie pointed his finger towards Shawn, so that Bulk and Skull could watch the boy while they cooled off with their drinks.

After watching Shawn pull off the moves perfectly, with Ernie being the only one sporting an impressed smile, "I don't know Skull," Bulk said, "Maybe we need to practice in more space."

"Yeah," Skull replied, "Worked for him." With a single point of Bulk's finger, the two left the center to give it a try.

_Zedd's Palace_

"Yes, that's it," Zedd said, while looking at a magazine with a picture of an animal, "The laughing hyena. With a few changes, this animal will make the perfect monster." He finished it off with an evil laugh.

He pointed his staff and released a few lightning bolts, causing the magazine to disappear completely. "Monster, you shall be called Skelerena and you shall destroy the Power Rangers." He pointed his staff at the Earth after twirling it around; unleashing his spell, "Destroy!"

_Angel Grove_

What looked like a mutated skeleton of a hyena on its hind legs appeared at some random spot under a full moon. "Ha, ha, ha!" The monster laughed out loud before saying "There was need to give me an order like that master. It would be my pleasure."

Skelerena ran through the forest, laughing like a fool, or a hyena, "Come Rangers!" It called out, "I need to do something nasty to make my day."

_Command Center_

Alpha is still working on the cannon, "What is the status of the Power Cannon weapon, Alpha?" Zordon asked his faithful partner.

"I just about completed it Zordon," Alpha answered, "I can't wait to give it to the rangers."

"It will be a valuable addition to their arsenal." Zordon agreed.

This was when the alarms started to go off. "Zordon, another of Zedd's monsters have appeared in Angel Grove." Alpha said.

"And that's not all," Zordon said, "I sense that one of the rangers is in serious trouble. Zedd is attempting to destroy Adam's confidence."

"This is a disaster, what can we do?" Alpha asked.

"First of all, the Power Rangers must be alerted immediately, Alpha." Zordon said, remaining calm.

"Right," Alpha said, walking towards a panel, "Sending now."

"We must hope that they can handle any monster Zedd has created," Zordon said, "Without Adam's Help."

Six colored beams of light appeared before revealing the remaining rangers. "What's going on, Zordon?" Tommy asked, as they all gathered in the middle.

"Yeah, and where's Adam?" Billy asked.

"Zedd is using a spell, along with the Mirror of Regret, to undermine Adam's self-confidence." Zordon answered.

The rangers turned to face the viewing globe. "Oh, no." Kimberly said, after catching what is going on with their friend.

"Your resistance is almost gone, power punk," Goldar said, "Soon you won't have the energy to be a Power Ranger."

"No," Was all Adam could say with whatever strength he has left, "This can't be happening."

"Oh my gosh," Kimberly said, as they turned to face Zordon, "We've got to get him back."

"Actually, this time we can't," Will said, getting their attention, "This is something Adam has to do on his own. If we try to help him, we might end up doing more damage to him on an emotional level."

"Will is right, Rangers." Zordon said, "Adam needs to get his self-confidence back on his own. It is the only way Zedd's spell could be broken." He then continued at the other issue at hand, "At any rate, there is another emergency that requires your immediate attention. Zedd is attacking the city with a monster that laughs at its victims, just as Goldar is mocking Adam."

Just as they looked back at the viewing glove, they watched as Skelerena jumped in front of a pair of girls, scaring them away. "Check it out," Aisha said, "Its terrorizing innocent people at Angel Grove Park."

"Guys," Tommy said, "It's Morphin Time."

"Tigerzord!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

_Random Clearing_

The rangers, minus one, arrived at a meadow, ready for a fight. Skelerena gave a laugh before it jumped into the air. The rangers ran towards it, only to find themselves surrounded by putties along the way.

"Alright, keep it together rangers." Tommy said, "Let's get'em!"

Skelerena turned around as he landed to watch the fight.

Rocky knocked one putty with a punch and sent another flying with a strong kick. He ducked to avoid a punch from a putty and returned the favor with a right cross. Rocky rolled forward to avoid a kick and punched two in the chest as he recovered.

Aisha kicked one putty hard into another putty, getting two to explode at the price of one, following it up with a punch into the chest of one that jumped into her line of sight. She kept holding her own until one managed to pull off a sneak attack and knocked her over a ledge of the clearing.

Kimberly flipped a putty onto its back by its arm and punched it onto its chest. She quickly punches another in the chest, unfortunately, one is able to come up from behind and throw her over the ledge to join Aisha.

Tommy is putting up a strong fight, taking down any putty that came with in range of his attacks. After knocking down a few with his kicks, Tommy pulled out Saba, and started slashing away.

Will jumped over a couple of putties, and as soon as they turned around, they got hit in the chest by Will's elbows. He blocked a blow from another charging putty and does a palm strike on the plate, and did a quick reverse kick at another charging putty, sending it flying over the ledge.

Aisha and Kimberly double teamed a putty with a kick. "Alright, we nailed it." Aisha said, as they grabbed the other's hand.

"That's the way to do it." Kimberly said.

A loud crash was heard and they turned to see that a pair of putties were knocked face first into the ground by one of their friends, before they disintegrated. They looked up to see Will give them a two finger salute before getting back into the fight.

"Thanks Will!" Aisha called out.

"Yeah, Thanks." Kimberly said, before they jumped back into the fight.

Billy kicked two putties right on the bull's-eye and back handed another in the head. He blocks a kick and spins around to return the favor, hitting him right on the plate. Billy threw a punch, only for a putty to grab his arm and flip him onto his back. Billy quickly recovered back onto his feet and did a spin kick on the putty.

The six rangers fought off the remaining putties until the only ones out on the field are them and Skelerena. "So much for that batch of putties." Billy said,

"Now it's your turn Skelerena." Rocky said.

"You'll be sorry you took on the Power Rangers." Tommy said.

"That's what you think." Skelerena said.

_Command Center_

"Ai, yi, yi Zordon." Alpha called out.

"Alpha, the rangers are about to take on Skelerena without Adam." Zordon said, "The rangers are going to need some help. Alpha, it is time for their new powerful weapon, send them the power cannon."

"Of course." Alpha said, "Sending now."

_With Adam_

"This final image will shatter your confidence for good." Goldar said, "Your young protégé is just like you, no confidence at all." When an image of Shawn appeared onto the mirror, showing the boy practicing his moves with complete confidence, "He is doing well! How did that scene get in there?"

Adam was rising to his feet after seeing that, his confidence becoming stronger then ever. "You've had it Goldar." He said.

"What's that?" Goldar asked, as he looked up.

"I'm not falling for this anymore." Adam said, "Shawn does have confidence and he'll be fine, just like me. I'm strong enough on the inside I can handle all of your monsters."

"No, you're supposed to be getting weaker." Goldar said.

"Why don't you go and hide Goldar, because I'm back." Adam said.

"Nooooooooooo!" Goldar said, while Adam took done all of the surrounding putties on his own, "Very well, Black Ranger, it would appear that you may have won the battle this time." He disappears along with the putties that were running towards him.

Adam's watch started to go off, "I'm here, Zordon." Adam said.

"Well done indeed, Black Ranger." Zordon said, "However, now you must hurry. Your friends are in trouble at the other end of the park. You will need extra power to defeat this monster."

"I'll be ready Zordon." Adam said, before getting into position, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Mastodon!"

Adam arrived at his destination, fully morphed, "The jokes over, bone brain." Adam said.

Skelerena gave a loud laugh before making a big leap. "The jokes on you ranger." Skelerena said, as it landed.

Tommy jumped to where Adam was, "Good to see you, Adam." He said.

"Sorry I'm late, Tommy, but I'm ready for action." Adam said.

"I knew you would make it buddy." Tommy said, "And we could use you too, this Skelerena is tough."

"You better believe it." Skelerena said, as it took another leap, only for it to encounter a foot to the face, courtesy of the Green Ranger.

"You shouldn't laugh with your mouthful." Will said, "Anyway, time for a little target practice with this bonehead."

"Power Ranger, prepare to receive Power Cannon." Tommy ordered as everybody got into position, Billy and Rocky in the back, Aisha and Kimberly in the center, and Tommy and Adam upfront, while Will quickly got out of the line of fire, "Brace." Tommy said, as the six raised their arms above their heads, to receive a large object that had what looked like a golden dragon's head with a barrel coming out of it's mouth, while the rest of it looked like an old steam locomotive, "Lock n' load."

Skelerena came charging at them.

The rangers started to load the cannon with different color orbs.

"Pink charge!"

"Yellow charge!"

"White charge!"

"Red charge!"

"Prepare to fire!" Tommy called out, as everybody got the cannon ready.

"What a cool device." Billy said.

"Couldn't have come at a better time." Kimberly said.

"Alright guys," Adam said, "Time to show this jokester who gets the last laugh."

"Fire!" Tommy called out. When the cannon fired, the recoil shook the rangers a bit.

After the monster was blown to bits, "Alright," Adam said, "Now that's what I call a joke with a serious punch line."

"Yeah." Aisha said, while giving Adam a high five.

_Zedd's Palace_

"I can't believe," Zedd started to say as his throne started to turn around, "Another plan, another glorious idea, ruined by the incompetence bumbling of you hopeless bunion brains. I ought to have you stuffed and mounted onto my walls." Squat and Babboo are shaking in fear, "Goldar, get in here."

"Yes my lord." Goldar called out, as he stepped into the room.

"Boy, is he going to get it." Squat said.

"You call yourself a soldier?" Zedd asked, getting ready to rip Goldar a new one, "What happened down there with the Mirror of Regret? And you better have a good answer."

"I bet he gets turned into a soup can." Squat said.

"Lord Zedd, let me explain." Goldar said, "A scene had appeared in the Mirror of . . ."

"Enough, you rat brained buffoon." Zedd interrupted, "If I want some pathetic excuses from you, I give you some to memorize. Understand?"

"Yes." Goldar answered.

"Good." Zedd said, I can't afford to have puny earthlings showing me up. I've got a reputation to keep in this galaxy and the next time I send you to do something, I don't want to see you back here until it's done." Zedd then turned towards the Earth, "As for you, Power Rangers, mark my words, I shall return."

_Youth Center_

Shawn is demonstrating the moves he learned from Adam in front of his class, with Adam, Tommy, Rocky and Will watching, impressed by the boy's improvement. His class was also impressed, especially the one that gave him a harsh time earlier, because this was no longer the boy he ridiculed for being short and clumsy.

After he finished, everybody applauded at Shawn's performance. "Ah, Shawn," The boy called out, before deciding to approach him, "That's awesome man, you're good. How did you learn it so fast?"

"Just practice." Shawn answered, while the four older boys nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry we gave you such a hard time." The boy said, "You know what, I'll be on a team with you any day."

"Thanks, Butch." Shawn said, as they gave each other a high five.

After the boys separated, "Alright, way to go, Shawn." Tommy said, "Hey looks like practicing paid off, huh?"

"Yeah, Adam is the greatest." Shawn said.

"Yeah, well, you found the confidence inside yourself Shawn." Rocky said, "Size didn't have anything to do with it."

"And you never gave up no matter what was thrown at you," Will said, "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Yeah, that's right." Adam said.

Shawn grabbed Adam's hand, "Adam, thanks." He said.

The next thing anybody knew, Bulk and Skull almost ran over a few people as they entered the center. They both went into the center of the mat. "Now we are ready to keep up with the Power Rangers." Bulk said.

Both started to do some kind of strange dance or some kind of movement, around each other, before they jumped to face the rangers. After performing barely a hand full of their version of moves, they collapsed onto the ground, completely exhausted.

"Don't give up guys," Shawn started saying, "Practice makes perfect you know."

"There has to be an easier way." Bulk said, before they fainted.

Will's attention was elsewhere when he caught a glimpse of somebody he never wanted to see again. 'What in the world is she doing here?"

Here is the latest chapter. The next one will be mainly about the green ranger, his past and one of the main reasons why he moved to Angel Grove in the first place. I will also be bringing in some new weapons based off of the Dairanger series, although how I do them well determine how the polls go. If I don't get a response by the time I start the next chapter, I'll just flip a coin. Read and Review.


	4. Something from the Past

**THE OTHER RANGER**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or otherwise the Disney ones would be as long as the Saban ones.

_This is going to be a chapter about my character, a chance for everyone to get to know about his past and such, but not too much. And according to the poll, the weapons are going to be upgrades, but more permanent, unlike the way they did the Thunderzords._

It is now a Saturday and Will was spending part of it at the Command Center, working at a desk where the Power Weapons are on. From left to right were the Power Ax, Power Daggers, Power Sword, Power Lance and Power Bow. Alpha was right by his side, giving him a hand since he had more experience with them.

Zordon was watching the whole thing, "So tell me, Will, how are you coming along with upgrading the Power Weapons?" He asked.

Will held a small device in his hand while he went over the Power Bow. "Almost done Zordon." He answered, "Right now I just have to finish recalibrating the bow and then we will start the process of infusing the power of thunder into the weapons."

"That's good to hear since it has been taking you over a week to get them done." Zordon said, "And you were right to state the one main flaw of the Power Cannon."

"Yeah, it would have trouble against monsters that are capable of dodging it and reloading it might be more then enough to plant a bull's eye on each of us." Will said, before taking a step back, "Okay Alpha, time to put in the finishing touch."

"Roger, Will." Alpha said, before heading towards one of the consoles, flicking a few switches, "Sending the power of thunder now."

Five bolts of lightning came from out of nowhere and struck the weapons on the table. Each weapon gave a small glow before a bright, blinding flash gave off, causing Will to cover his eyes with his arm as the objects on the table started to change. When the light died down, Will put down his arm to notice that in the place of the Power Weapons were now five 8-foot red rods, each with a different type of blade on the top: a naginata, a bladed sasumata, a monk's spade, a rodarrow and a bladed monk's cudgel. All of them had small bolts of electricity appearing all over.

"Zordon, I give you the Thunder Rods." Will said. (Lightning Rods would have been pushing it a bit.)

"Indeed, and by calling upon the powers of thunder, then the rangers should be able to unlock the full potential of these powerful weapons." Zordon said.

"Speaking of the others," Will said, while checking his watch, "I better get going. Me and the others are going to be spending the rest of the day together and I don't want to be too late."

"Very well, Will," Zordon said, "Go and have some fun."

"Oh we will." Will reply before he teleported out of the Command Center.

_Angel Grove_

The seven rangers are at the Youth Center, sitting down to a nice lunch, or rather six of them ordered something light or light enough, while they watched Rocky who decided to order one of his famous bigger then his own head burgers. "How can you eat all that and still stay in shape?" Will asked, while taking a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Actually it's not really a question of how, but rather if he can actually get to eat one?" Adam said, being the one who has known Rocky the longest, along with Aisha, "Every time he orders something that big, he barely gets a chance to take a bite out of it because something always comes up."

"You mean this has been going on before Zedd?" Kimberly asked, while taking a bite out of her salad.

"Way before." Aisha said, while grabbing a fry, "Rocky always tries for the biggest thing only to be interrupted in the process."

"Shh, don't jinx it for me." Rocky said, causing the others to give a little laugh.

At the entrance, a dark haired girl came walking in, looking around the place until her eyes came upon a table with seven teenagers, one of them she recognized right away. With a smirk that would make even Zedd nervous, she walked up to them. "My, my, my, I knew my eyes weren't playing tricks on me when I caught sight of you here the other week, Will Walker." She said, with a hint of really bad mischief in her voice, "I see that you have managed to recover just fine from that little 'incident.'"

Will turned around, "Oh hello Violet, you mean the one where people found out about your true colors and decided to make sure that you take full responsibilities for your action?" He asked, catching her off guard, "And like I told you before, I refuse to bow down to anybody, especially a cowardly snake like you."

Violet was starting to sputter, "You . . . You mean after all this time, and you still haven't learned your lesson back at Ruby Ridge?" She yelled out, "Like I said before, I'm going to make your life really unbearable." She then walked out.

Bulk and Skull watched the whole thing from the next table over, and as soon as she was out the door, "Wow, she's scary Bulk." Skull said.

"I know Skull." Bulk said, while reaching for a donut on the table, among the many sweets that were on it, "As much as I don't like those dweebs, I know that I don't want to find out what that incident was."

"Yeah, don't need to know." Skull said, while reaching for a piece of licorice.

"What was that about, Will?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like that girl has some serious beef with you." Tommy said.

Will gave a small sigh, "It goes beyond that." He explained, "Back in Ruby Ridge, life was not much different then from here, I had friends to hang out with, good grades so that I can keep doing some of my extracurricular stuff, including the martial arts and my family was going through the same thing."

"And let me guess, it wasn't until she showed up that things went from bad to worse." Aisha said.

"You got it." Will said.

"And what is this 'incident' she mentioned?" Rocky asked.

"Well, when she first arrived, she had a pretty good act going to where she managed to get really friendly, except for me." Will said, "While she might have seemed nice on the outside, I could pick up something that didn't feel right on the inside."

"You mean like she had an ulterior in mind." Kimberly said.

"Exactly." Will said, "When she tried to warm up to me, as it turns out, she makes deals on promises, like for instance improve a person's image just for being her friend."

"And when she said learned your lesson, I'm guessing you shot her down before." Aisha said, while finishing her chicken burger.

"You got that right," Will said, "When she offered to help me in so many ways, I told her I rather do things on my own, she tried to be persuasive, and after telling her no a few more times, that's when her true colors came to light."

"And that incident is the reason why you're in Angel Grove right?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, about a week later, she had somebody give her a little beating and started to spread rumors that I assaulted her in more ways then one, which started my social downfall in Ruby Ridge." Will explained, before a sip of his juice, "And it didn't take long for most of the town to believe in the lie that most of them did everything they could to drive us out of town, from death threats to you name it, and if it wasn't for what I learned in the martial arts, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Wait, you mean they actually tried to attack you?" Adam asked.

"Not just me, they went after my family as well." Will said, "It was about the end of the week when we came home to find a good portion of the house vandalized that my parents decided to get out while we still can."

"That's terrible." Kimberly said.

"Yeah, well, when I went to get my things, I was able to get the last laugh before I left." Will said, getting their attention, "You see, a small crowd was gathering, getting ready to give me a messy farewell, so I made sure to have them go back to using their brains again by asking them a couple of questions."

"And what were they?" Billy asked.

"Well, the day she said she was assaulted, I was at a martial arts demonstration in Los Angeles, and everybody knew that, so I asked them how I could have possibly do all of those things if I was about almost entire day away from the town at the time." Will explained, "And just before I stepped out, I made sure to ask them if I had somehow deceived them during all the times we grew up together."

"And did you ever find out what happened afterwards?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah one of her ex-lieutenants contacted me about a week after I've got the coin that everyone was looking for forgiveness towards me and my family." Will said, "And as it turns out, Violet doesn't have a single loyal bone in her body because she tried to manipulate people into doing things they don't want to do and everybody started to demand retribution for everything they were tricked into doing it."

"And from the sounds of things, she's out for blood." Rocky said, with his burger still not being touched because he was too interested about his friend's past.

"Yeah, and my advice to you is to be cautious around her because she doesn't take the word 'no' lightly." Will said, before getting back onto his feet, "Anyway, I need some alone time."

"Okay, just don't be gone too long Will." Billy said.

"Yeah and remember, we're here for you buddy." Tommy said.

"Thanks guys." Will said, before picking up his trash.

_Zedd's Palace_

Zedd was watching the whole thing, "My, my, so the almighty Green Ranger has a past he wants to remain buried." He said, "Maybe I should let history repeat itself."

"What do you have in mind master?" Goldar asked.

"Bring me Scorpina. I believe she deserves one more little chance." Zedd said.

"As you wish, milord." Goldar said, before leaving.

_Earth_

After leaving his friends, he decided to take a little walk in the park to help clear his head. About a couple of months ago, he was rushed into getting a new life started, from starting school at Angel Grove High, a couple of days later, he became the new Green Ranger, and after spending the next few days trying to get used to everything, his past shows up and now he has to be ready for just about anything all over again.

After coming across a lake, he looked around to see that he was alone, so he sat down and decided to do a little meditation to help collect his thoughts.

A few feet away, an angry teen was sending him dangerous glares. Violet was a person who always had her way and yet this one person had the nerve to tell her otherwise, and this time it was not going to be easy because now he has a small group of friends who would stand by him to the very end.

After getting tired of watching him sit still for about five minutes, she left trying to think of a way to destroy his life here. It wasn't until she got out of the clearing when she encountered Bulk and Skull walking around.

"We need to find way to find out who the Power Rangers are." Bulk said.

"Yeah, but how are we going to do that?" Skull said.

Bulk opened his mouth, not once, but twice to come up with an answer only to come up short. "Good question." He said.

"I might be of some help with that." The duo turned to be greeted by a smirking Violet.

_Moon_

Zedd was watching the whole conversation, "I don't know why, but I just have to help that human girl." He said, "But first I need to see how well the Green Ranger can fight on his own."

_Angel Grove Park _

After hearing what the girl had to offer, "So wait, in return of finding out the identity of the Power Rangers, you want us to gather information on somebody?" Bulk asked.

"Exactly, so do we have a deal?" Violet said.

Bulk didn't even need a second to come up with an answer. "Deal." He said.

"Yeah, deal." Skull said.

"So who is this person you want information on?" Bulk asked.

"Do you know Will Walker?" Violet asked.

"Oh that dweeb." Bulk said, "Yeah, just about everybody knows him because he is always hanging out with those other dweebs, practicing, helping out and all of that goody-goody stuff."

Before they could continue, Skull yelled out "Monsters!" While pointing towards the back of Violet.

Bulk looked and fear took over his body, "Well it was nice talking you, miss." He said before looking towards his best friend, "Let's go Skull!"

Violet turned around to watch as Will was fighting a total of twenty strange beings that looked like masked monks with a vest containing some kind of plate with a Z on it. She growled as she watched the boy sweep five of them off of their feet with a kick and following it up with a jump kick onto another one, "I will have my revenge, Walker." She said before deciding to leave as well.

Will was just stepping out of the forest when he spotted Violet talking to Bulk and Skull. While they might be considered the village idiots, even he would never want to have them agree to any of Violet's deals. Just before he could take a step towards them, he found himself surround by putties. "Just when I though this day wouldn't stop rolling downhill." He said, before doing a sweep kick to knock five of them flat onto their backs. He jumped towards one and kicked it in the chest. He ducked from one punch and back flipped to avoid a sweep kick, following it up with a quick hand stand as he kicked both putties before recovering back onto his feet. He kicked one, sending it up flying upwards before Will gave it a hard punch in the chest, sending it to collide with three more putties, taking them out on the process.

Just as putty went for a sneak attack, Will sent it flying with a strong side kick. "Why do I get the feeling that Zedd is just warming up?" He asked himself.

_Zedd's Palace_

"Oh you guessed right, Green Ranger." Zedd said, before turning toward the only female warrior he has, "Scorpina, I want you to keep him busy while I have my monster turn his friends against him."

"With pleasure, Lord Zedd." Scorpina said.

_Earth_

Will just finished off the last two putties, feeling a bit winded, "Okay, as much as I hate to ask that stupid question, but what now?" He asked only to roll out of the way just in time to avoid a kick. When he recovered, he looked to noticed who it was that attacked him, "I had to ask."

Scorpina gave a small laugh, before flicking her sword, "So Green Ranger, are you ready to pay for what you did during our last battle?" She asked.

"I don't know let me get dressed up for the occasion." Will said, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Dragonzord!"

After becoming the Green Ranger, "Now I'm ready." Will said, "Shall we dance?"

_Moon_

"Now Sirena, go down there and put the other rangers under your spell." Zedd ordered, before turning towards what looked like the Venus de Milo statue after being struck by the extremely ugly stick, and what looked like an evening gown made of seashells.

"Right away master." Sirena said, before disappearing in a flash of water.

_Angel Grove_

The other six rangers are walking through the parking, looking for their friend. "Man I thought today was going to be a good day." Rocky said who never got a chance to eat half of his burger because he lost his appetite from finding out about the reason why his friend moved to Angel Grove.

"I know, just when you thought you had it bad, you find out that somebody had it worse then you." Adam said.

"I know what he's going through." Tommy said, not saying anything more since he started to remember how he started out as the Green Ranger.

"And now you're going to help me make things even worse for him." The group turned to be greeted by Sirena.

"And how are we going to do that?" Aisha asked.

"Simple, you'll become his worst enemies once I get you under my spell." Sirena said, before taking fire, to which all six were able to dodge, none of them noticing that somebody got knocked out by the blast.

"Okay guys, its Morphin Time." Tommy yelled out, as they all got into position.

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The six remaining Power Rangers are now ready for battle.

_Command Center_

Zordon and Alpha were watching both battles going on the viewing globe. At one instance, they showed the Green Ranger duck from a slash from Scorpina, while giving her a punch in the gut, and the next, they watched as the rest were able to hold their own against Sirena.

"Ay-yi-yi Zordon, what do we do?" Alpha said, "Zedd is attacking the rangers at different areas."

"I know Alpha, and while Will appears to have things under control." Zordon said, "So quickly scan Zedd's new monster because I get the feeling that it's just trying to weaken the rangers first."

"Scanning now Zordon," Alpha said, before grabbing the readout, "Ay-yi-yi, scans indicate that this monster uses sound as its weapon."

"So that is Zedd's plan, he is going to try and get the other rangers to turn on Will." Zordon said, "Contact Will right away that the others are going to need his help right away."

"Contacting now, Zordon." Alpha said, while pushing through buttons.

_Park_

Back at the battle between Scorpina and the Green Ranger, Will pulled out the Dragon Dagger to help make things more interesting. Just as Scorpina was coming in for the attack, Will's communicator went off, so he quickly ducked the attack and sent her flying back with a strong slash from his dagger. He placed his arm in front of his helmet, "What is it?" He asked, before having to throw Scorpina over his shoulder after spinning around to avoid another attack.

"Will, the other rangers are fighting a monster that could become their downfall." Alpha said, "You need to help them as soon as possible."

"On my way." Will said, before placing the dagger back into his holster. Deciding to end this fight for now, just as Scorpina was doing a jump slash, "Until next time." He said, before placing his hands onto his belt buckle and teleported away.

Just as her opponent vanished, "Until next time Green Ranger," Scorpina said, "You well fall by my hands."

At the other battle, Sirena looked like she was about to fall after being on the receiving end of one of the White Ranger's strong kicks. "Do you yield?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, because it looks like you are about to lose big time." Rocky said.

"You think so huh?" Sirena said, "Take this!" She shouted before launching an attack.

Just before the attack can reach its target, "Dragon Shield power now!" The Green Ranger showed up just in the nick of time, his Dragon Shield lighting up to take the brunt of the attack and send it back to its owner.

After being knocked off of its feet, it jumped back onto them, "I'm leaving, and I already have what I came for." Sirena said, before leaving in a splash of water."

"What do you think she meant by that?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know," Tommy said, "Maybe we can find out at the Command Center."

After the seven rangers left in multi-colors of light, a person walks out of the shadows, revealing Violet, with her eyes giving off a brief red glow and an evil grin.

Here is the latest chapter. Sorry it isn't much, coming up with an original episode is a real pain in the butt. I'm curtain looking for a beta reader to help out with the fight scenes, someone who knows enough about martial arts. Read and Review.


	5. Keeping History from Repeating Itself

**THE OTHER RANGER**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or otherwise it would follow the Super Sentai universe more by being more accurate, each season would be connected to each other and also some of the humor they used.

_Last time . . ._

_After being knocked off of its feet, it jumped back onto them, "I'm leaving, and I already have what I came for." Sirena said, before leaving in a splash of water."_

_"What do you think she meant by that?" Kimberly asked._

_"I don't know," Tommy said, "Maybe we can find out at the Command Center."_

_After the seven rangers left in multi-colors of light, a person walks out of the shadows, revealing Violet, with her eyes giving off a brief red glow and an evil grin._

_And now the conclusion._

_Command Center_

The seven rangers stood at the command center, with their helmets being held in their arms, watching the globe of the last battle. "Have you figured out what that monster meant by what she came for yet, Alpha?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm still looking." Alpha said.

That was when Will spotted something, "Wait," He said, "Go back." When the image revealed a familiar looking brunette, "That's what the monster meant. It got Violet under its strings."

"So what now?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, that monster said something about turning us against Will." Adam said.

"Right now, we do nothing." Will said, before powering down, "Until we find out more of Zedd's plan, we need to trend carefully."

"He's right." Tommy said, the rest powered down as well, "All we can do is go about things the same way we always do."

"And be careful." Zordon said, adding his two cents, "We don't know how this power can spread and watch over each other because Zedd will try to turn you against each other."

"Be extra careful with Violet." Will said, "The one thing that she can do that would make Zedd cautious is that she has the tendency to catch you when your guard is down even by the slightest bit, and then some."

_Angel Grove High_

It is now Monday afternoon, after the final class for the day and the now unmorphed teens are at Will's locker, going over some things for their classes, tests and projects. "Okay next Friday, we have that test for science right, Billy?" Will asked.

"Yeah, it's on chemical types." Billy answered.

"Let's see, we have that famous political speeches coming up due in American History on Wednesday, how are you coming along Rocky?" Aisha asked.

"Oh I finished it last night." Rocky answered, "Will gave me some suggestions since he took it at his last school."

"How are you coming along with your algebra, Kimberly?" Adam asked.

"Okay, although the geometry could use a little work." Kimberly answered.

"Hey Will, did you finish that research paper for Mrs. Appleby?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah and I think she was impressed on how thorough I was with it." Will answered.

This is something they came up with so that way nobody falls behind on anything, especially from the times they had to ranger up against evil. Nobody gets left behind on the battlefield or when it comes to schoolwork, plain and simple.

After finishing up, a large crowd was forming around them, led by Violet. "There he is the person who attacked me." She said.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Word has been going around that your friend there assault Violet in the worst possible way." A boy in a football jersey said.

"When did he do this?" Kimberly asked.

"He did it on Saturday after I let him know that I was now here in Angel Grove." Violet said.

"But that's impossible; he was with us the whole time." Rocky said.

"Of course you would say that, you're his friends." Violet said.

"At least I have friends, how about you?" Will shot back, his arms crossed, "Are these people your friends or are you going to treat them like minions?"

Violet was mad because even though Will and his friends were outnumbered, Will still stands up to her. "Pound them into oblivion."

When the order was given, all of their eyes giving a red glow, the six rangers backed up towards the wall, not wanting to hurt anybody. Will noticed the eyes, "So that's how it's done." He said, before taking a step towards the group. Just as they were within striking range, everyone stopped when Will looked up at them. While his friends couldn't see it from behind his head, they can tell that he was doing something that was preventing a bloody mess.

"Let us pass already." Will said. When a path became open, "Thank you."

Violet would have none of it. "What are doing, stop him!" She ordered.

"Do it yourself for a change." Will said, as he and his friends walked past her group.

When Billy and Kimberly were the last to leave, Violet decided to put a few more nails onto the coffin. She placed her hands onto their shoulders, "You and your little friends will become a great asset to me." She said, causing their eyes to glow red, "Now gather up his friends and help me bring him down for good."

"Yes ma'am." Both replied.

When they caught up, "Now we know how Sirena is able to spread her spell." Will said.

"Yeah, through the voice of those she can possess." Tommy continued.

"Except that from what you told us, Violet is willing to it without needing to be told anything." Adam said.

"This means that you might want to keep your distance from those who are affected by that spell." Will said.

Unknown to the three, Billy and Kimberly came up and infected both Rocky and Aisha. "Or maybe we should keep our distance away from a coward like you." Billy said.

The trio turned around just as Rocky spoke, "Yeah, exactly. How do we know that you're not going to try and stab us in the back like you did Violet?"

"Or why did we allow you become one of us." Kimberly said, with venom.

"Now we're going to make you hand us your morpher or else we'll take it by force." Aisha said.

"You mean this?" Will asked, while pulling out his morpher, "Then I say you can't have it." When Rocky tried to grab it, Will sidestepped, causing Rocky to fall. He looked up just as Adam and Tommy became infected. "And now if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave."

"Oh no you don't!" Tommy yelled out as he rushed in for a punch in the face, only for Will to duck under it.

Violet was about ten feet away, watching the whole thing. While she liked the little 'gift' from Lord Zedd, the one thing that she would never do is take orders from anybody, no matter how powerful they are. Right now she is going to use this power to both bring down Will and try to become somebody on top of the food chain. The one thing that she was smirking about was the fact that Will's six most loyal friends are turning against him and now he is on the defensive.

Will had a tough chose to make: To punch out his friends and go take care of that monster himself, or make a tactical retreat and find a way to solve this in the shadows. As much as his instincts keep telling him to fight back, yet his heart is telling him not to harm them in anyway. After he found himself surrounded, he found a solution to both. He quickly did a quick full spin kick, knocking everybody onto their back, and did an even quicker disappearing act. When they recovered, Will was nowhere in sight.

Violet went from happy to shocked, because Will actually fought back, to now angry because he was able to get away again. She decided to run off so that she can gather up more troops.

When the six rangers were able to get back onto their feet, along with a small headache, they had confused looks on their faces. "What happened?" Adam asked, while rubbing his head.

"I don't know," Rocky said, "First we were talking about Violet and her ability to get people under Sirena's spell . . ."

That's when their memories started to comeback, "And for some reason, we tried to take out Will against our wills." Aisha said.

"And he had no choice but to knock us down and make a break for it." Kimberly said.

Everyone started to feel guilty, even more so because of the story he told them on Saturday about why he was in Angel Grove. "Come on guys, we need to split up and find him before its too late." Tommy said, feeling the worst guilt of all because once again he was forced to attack someone against his will.

_Moon_

Zedd was watching since the first gang up, and now getting a good look, "So, that Earth girl thinks that she's gained a trump card, has she?" He turned towards his monster, "And a strong blow to the heads knocks people out of yours." He yelled out in rage, "Regain control of those rangers and once you get a big enough crowd, show that girl what happens to those who choose to double-cross Lord Zedd!"

"Yes master." Sirena said, before leaving the room.

Zedd turned back towards Earth. "I think I'll have Scorpina have another shot at the Green Ranger just to give him more than enough trouble."

_Command Center_

Alpha was busy getting to work on finding a way to help the Green Ranger free everyone from Zedd's monster's spell, while Zordon watched on as usual. Right now they noticed something that was more troubling then they anybody would like.

This was when a call through the call came through, "Zordon, Alpha, can you read me?" Will called out.

Alpha turned on the viewing globe, revealing Will sitting high in a tree, "Yes Will, we can read you, what can you report to us?" Zordon replied.

"Right now, as far as I can tell, you are down to one ranger still on your side." Will answered, "How are things looking at your end?"

"Not good, Will." Zordon said, "From the looks of things, there is a three sided battle going on. Zedd is using Sirena to gather a small army of followers, as is Violet . . ."

"And I'm caught in the middle, go figure." Will finished, "Anyway, make sure that none of us are able to teleport to the command center. Right now the way things are now, we better make sure Zedd doesn't try to destroy the only link to the morphin grid."

"Understood, we will do it right away." Zordon said. "What about you, you will be on your own."

"Let's just say I have a plan, but it's something that could come at a heavy price if I'm not careful." Will said, "Right now the only thing I can do now is to rely on my instincts and morph whenever Zedd decides to attack."

And as if on cue, the alarm in the center goes off. "Ay-yi-yi! Scorpina is attacking Angel Grove Park." Alpha said.

"On my way." "Will said, "Keep a close eye on the others."

_Angel Grove Park_

After jumping out of the tree, Will looked around to notice that Scorpina was already waiting for him, blade at the ready. "Ready for another round?" He asked, while morphing into the Green Ranger, "Or is this going to be another distraction while your boss goes against one of his subordinates?"

"It doesn't matter." Scorpina said, "I'll still make sure that you're beaten on the outside while you're friendship destroys you from the inside."

This is when his friends came in, morphed and under Zedd's spell. "That is where you are dead wrong." Will said, "It's that very friendship that gives me the strength I need to protect them and this world from threats like you. Something that I would always treasure and protect, even if I'm on my absolute last breath and drop of blood."

While the declaration was enough to make their hearts fight the spell, "And how are you going to do that when your friends are fighting you as well?" Scorpina asked.

"They would if they were still here." Will said.

Scorpina turned to notice that it was just two of them again. "Where did they go?" She asked.

"I was able to give them the strength to fight your little spell and continue on with our original mission." Will said, getting the Dragon Dagger at the ready, "Now do you want to fight or try to pull off your own little impression of a statue?"

Scorpina smiled at this. "Let's do this." She said, as they charged each other. One way or another, she is going to fight the Green Ranger to the bitter end.

Their blades struck each other before Will gave Scorpina a strong kick in the gut, "Time to rock n' roll."

Meanwhile, the other six rangers were running towards Sirena's last known location, which is confronting Violet over her treachery. "Come on guys we need to take out that monster before it is too late." Kimberly said.

"Yeah and hopefully this would help make up for everything we tried to do to Will." Rocky said, "Even though it wasn't much, it still feels like it is plenty."

"I know what you mean but after what we just heard, he still believes in our friendship." Tommy said, "While I know he is hurting on the inside, he is not letting it bring him down in anyway."

They arrived at a clearing just in time to see a small battle to take place. On one side is Violet with her small horde of followers. On the other is Sirena with a mixture of putties and human followers. "You are going to pay for double-crossing Lord Zedd."

"Oh please, after I'm done with you, I'm going after your boss." Violet said.

"And how are you going to do that since he lives on the moon?" Sirena said, "Nobody can get there in time and last long in a fight against him."

"We can." Tommy said.

Everyone turned to see six of the seven rangers making their entrance. "Have you destroyed the Green Ranger yet?" Sirena asked.

"Why would we want to destroy our friend?" Aisha asked.

"What!" Both Sirena and Violet yelled out. Sirena because the rangers didn't even try to fight their friend and Violet because somebody actually fought the spell on their own.

"You see, while it might be easy to manipulate people to do things they don't want to do, especially against a certain person . . ." Kimberly started saying.

"But if that person were to believe in his friends, like us for instance . . ." Rocky said.

"Then our hearts have the strength to overcome such manipulation." Adam said.

"So get ready Sirena," Tommy said, "Because we are about to destroy the source."

"Good, then I can have more control over the city." Violet said.

"If I go, then so does your powers." Sirena said, causing the girl to become shocked at the concept. The next thing anybody knew, the monster was sent flying by a combined jump kick from both the red and yellow ranger.

"Come on guys, we need to put a stop to this before it gets too ugly." Billy said.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

Back at the other fight, Will was busy going up against a now more determined Scorpina, whose main goal was to bring him down once and for all, despite her orders. Will blocked a strike with his arm and kicked her in the chin with a backflip kick.

Deciding now was the time, "You know that Lord Zedd was kind enough to give me something to help stall you, but I'll use it for my revenge." Scorpina said, before she yelled out, a brown aura being released from her body, "Every time somebody is placed under Sirena's hypnotic spell, I get stronger for all of the darkness within their hearts."

"So real and artificial darkness makes you stronger," Will said "What else is new?"

"I'll show you what's new." Scorpina said, as dark energy bolts struck her blade, "Take this."

The beating that Will is taking blows that felt like a strong thunderstorm. Scorpina struck him with her boomerang, slice-wave attacks and energy attacks, knocking him down hard, the Dragon Dagger flying out of his hand as the result. "Okay, so you're no longer just talk." He said, while struggling to get back up onto his feet.

"Yes and now you will no longer be nuisance to Lord Zedd or me." Scorpina said, as she walked up to Will, smacking her blade onto her other hand. When she was in striking distance, she brought her blade up, ready to finish the job, "Now die!" She yelled before finishing off the Green Ranger for good, only for her weapon to be stopped by both hands, keeping it in place with a strong grip, "What!"

Will started to push the blade to the side while finding the strength to get back up onto his feet. "As tempting as that sounds, death by you guys is not even on my list of things to accomplish in my life." When both feet are firmly on the ground, "While your strength is through revenge and destruction, it does have limitations, like what happens when you run out of things to destroy?" With a speed neither knew he had, with his left hand, which was under her boomerang, he smacked the weapon out of her hand, sending it flying into the air, "My strength comes from the heart, doing everything I can through hard work as both a Power Ranger and a human to make sure that no matter what, the future will shine bright for everyone even through times of extreme darkness." Scorpina was sent flying back with a punch strong enough to produce shockwaves, "That is the true strength of the human heart and the goal of Power Rangers both past and present." With his hand stretched out, the Dragon Dagger appeared out of thin air.

When Scorpina was able to shake out the cobwebs out of her head, she looked to notice that the Dragon Shield was glowing, rejuvenating the Ranger, while he walked towards her. Grabbing her weapon that was nearby, "So now we have come to the final end of our battle." She said, her blade shining with what is left of her power.

"Looks like it." Will said, his dagger giving off a bright, strong green glow, "Let's finish this now and decide the victor already."

Both charged; in a blur fast enough to leave an afterimage. When they came within range, both struck hard, with a white slash going past each other. When they were now facing away from each other, they stood straight up and turned to face each other. "You are definitely a worthy opponent." Scorpina before she fell forward and exploded.

"As are you." Will said, while placing the dagger into its usual spot. When he turned around after a loud explosion was heard, demorphing in the process, "I hope I'm not too late." He said before he took off running towards the source.

Back with the rest of the rangers, unfortunately they had their hands full because every time they tried to attack, Sirena would keep them busy by having her hypnotized soldiers act like a shield, knowing that the rangers would try their hardest not to misuse their powers, even by accident. The only thing that did make it a little better was that Violet and her squad just stood in the sidelines, even though they knew that she was just waiting until both sides wore each other out and then give the order to finish them off.

"What are we going to do?" Rocky asked, "We need to fight back but we can't do that without hurting these people."

"I know, and it's hard to tell how strong this monster really is." Tommy said.

"Plus with most of the population under her spell makes it harder." Billy said.

What happened next caught everyone off guard. "Why am I not surprised to see you standing in the sidelines, while others are busy doing their part?" Everyone turned to see Will walking into the clearing.

His friends are wondering what is he thinking doing that since he would have been a little safer as the Green Ranger since he would be better protected from the monster's attacks.

"So you have come to accept your fate." Violet said, her arrogance knowing no bounds, "How about you liking my shoes clean and I won't have anybody take you out for good."

"You ought to know by now that I don't bow to fate, you or anybody, period." Will said, Causing Violet to be shocked by, in her mind, his stupidity, "And if the Power Rangers were to take out that monster . . ." The rangers took advantage of the stall, Black, Yellow and White Rangers helped Red, Pink and Blue Rangers jump up into the air and fired their blasters at the monster, while making sure none of their aims were too close to the bystanders, "Then your little brainwashing gets fizzled out."

Violet's eyes went wide because she knew what was said was the truth. Even though she was having the best time of her life, causing some mayhem and treating people like slaves, if the rangers destroy her source, then her life was over, again. Since both the monster and the Power Rangers are out of her reach, "Destroy him and make sure he never gets back up ever again." She ordered. When nobody moved, she noticed that her slaves were struggling for some reason, "What is going on, why aren't you doing what I say?"

"Probably because of what that request would lead to and nobody is willing to go beyond that point of no return." Will said, walking forward, "Meaning for once in your life you might have to start getting your hands dirty for a change, which would also mean experiencing the real world for a change." Seeing her get mad, he decided to put the icing on the cake, hoping this part of his plan would go accordingly, "Or maybe your powers are weaker when compared to the source."

"My powers are way stronger then that pathetic weakling's." Violet said, her ego getting the best of her.

"That's it, you are definitely finished." Sirena said, giving Violet something to fear for the first time. She launched her attack, which was too fast for the rangers to notice until it went past them. Just as the attack was within striking range, at the last possible second, her target was pushed aside and Will ended up taking the full brunt of the attack.

When the explosions finally stopped, Will collapsed. "Will!" Everyone, except for Sirena and Violet, yelled out. Every single eye flashed before the red color, as well as the spell itself, went away for good. Except for the rangers, who can't afford to give up their cover, and the mentioned pair, everyone charged to see a now bloodied and bruise boy who they were forced to treat like he was nothing but the scum that the Power Rangers fight regularly, yet he was the exact opposite, a loyal, yet silent, friend towards anybody he considers worthy of his respect.

Tommy, like those who stayed at their spots, received a page on his page, "Tommy, come in." Zordon's voice was heard.

"I don't know why everyone is so concerned about him." Violet said, gratitude not being even close to being on her list of emotions, "I was the one that got pushed by him."

"And took the attack that was meant for you." One of the girls yelled out, "What is wrong with you? Somebody risks their life to protect yours and yet the only person you can think about is yourself?"

"You know, when you came to us and accused him of attacking you, even an idiot could notice that you were lying about it because there wasn't a single clue to prove your case." One of the boys yelled out, while checking to see if Will was okay.

When the White Ranger walked up to them, some were a bit surprised, "I need to take your friend to our base. We should be able to take care of him there." He said.

"Be a good idea, since this would give everybody the perfect opportunity to hightail it out of here and I won't be slowing anybody down." Will said through the pain, trying to make sure that his plan keeps on moving along, while trying to get back up onto his feet, only to be helped by Tommy when his strength left him, "Better get going while your friends have that monster busy."

While Tommy felt a little hurt, he knew that Will only said that to avoid blowing their cover, "Everybody, you better get out of here while you still can." He said, before both he and Will teleported out of there.

"Come on, everybody, we need to get out of the Power Rangers' way." Another boy yelled out, before they all scattered from the current ongoing battle. The only person that didn't even budge was Violet, who was right now thinking about getting some revenge on that monster, as well as the person that cost her power she thought she deserved.

One of the girls noticed, "Quick, somebody get her out of there before she does something stupid." She yelled out.

A couple of football players came by, grabbed an arm, lifted her up and carried her out of there.

_Command Center_

Tommy, who took off his helmet, and Alpha are at a table, doing the best they can to dress the wounds of their friend, who was currently unconscious from the pain. Right now the table itself was being used to fix any internal damage and reduce the pain. When the most noticeable of wound were bandaged, "I can't believe that Will would actually go that far to break a spell." Tommy said.

"Neither do I, but I can't believe it actually worked." Alpha said.

"Indeed, even though it was a gamble that paid off, it was still risky." Zordon said.

A loud, painful laugh/cough came from the table, "And trust me, it feels more painful than it looks." They all looked to see Will looking up to them, a painful smile on his face, "Anyway, how are the others fairing?"

Tommy looked at the viewing globe, "Looks like that monster is stronger than any of us had thought." He said, just as Sirena knocked down Rocky and Kimberly.

"Zordon now would be a good time to break out the Thunder Rods." Will said.

"Agreed," Zordon said, "Alpha called the Rangers and tell them to call upon their new weapons into battle."

_Battlefield_

The rangers are barely standing on their own. "Man, what is with this monster?" Aisha asked, "It's like reverse from last time."

"That's because Lord Zedd has removed all of mine limitations and now I'm fighting at my fullest." Sirena said.

The chirp of their communicators could be heard. "What is it Alpha?" Billy answered.

"Rangers, we are sending you the Thunder Rods, call upon them now." Alpha ordered.

The rangers got back up onto their feet and stuck their hands out. "Thunder Rods!" A flash of lightning later, five 8' rods appeared in their hands. The rangers checked them out, noticing that each one had a different blade on them. (Who got what rod with which tip, look up Dairanger, the Dairen Rods.)

"Consider them a gift from a friend who has never lost hope with you." Will's voice could be heard, "Now take that monster out already."

"You got it!" All five yelled, before charging towards the monster.

The battle came to a 180 when the rangers attacked with their rods. Every time Sirena would strike, there would be a rod to either block or deflect her attack and leave it wide open for a counterstrike. When it came time for the final blow, "Thunder Rods, full power!" Lightning struck the blades, making them glow. They charged, and one by one, ending with red, struck the monster until it finally went down and exploded.

_Command Center_

Everyone watched the whole thing; the debut of the Thunder Rods proven to be a complete success and the monster is destroyed. Everyone cheered until Tommy, due to a force of habit, gave Will a slap on the back, causing him to grunt in pain, and Tommy to apologize.

_Moon_

Zedd was far from mad, "Curse that Green Ranger, not only did he destroy Scorpina, he helped destroy that monster by making new weapons." He said, "He's going to be even more trouble than the other rangers combined."

_Angel Grove High-The Next Day_

Will came walking up to his locker, or wobbling since he had no choice from his return from the command center to visit a doctor to check out his condition. Even though Alpha and Tommy did their best to heal him, unfortunately there turned out to be some stress from his joints even though his muscles and bones were healed.

As he approached his locker, he noticed that there was a few things hanging from the door, mainly get well cards and sorry cards, plus a bunch of flowers, single and in bundles, and other gifts. When he opened his locker, more stuff fell out. "I hope I still have my regular stuff in here."

"Don't worry; we made sure they didn't go overboard." He turned to see Tommy and the rest of their friends standing there, "Plus we also made to let everybody know that you won't be holding a grudge against them anytime soon."

"And you're right." Will said, "One thing I could never do is hold a grudge against anybody, even if my life is at risk."

"So anyway Will, those Thunder Rods you made, were those the results from your work with the power weapons?" Billy said.

"Yeah and if my guess is right, they're true power is still waiting to be unlocked."

Before they can continue, a small crowd once again started to show up, this time under their own power. "Will, we want to apologize for what we were about to do, or rather forced to do, and want to let you know that we had Violet taken to a mental institute for her own good, as well as ours." A girl said.

"Plus the fact that you decided not to defend yourself." One of the boys said.

"Don't worry about it, as long as we don't focus too much on the past, then we still have a chance for a brighter future." Will said.

"Anyway, we all chipped in and bought you this get well cake as an apology for what you did and as a thank you for being our friend." Another girl said, as some of the students cleared a path to show Crystal Cloud with just a simple, two layered round chocolate cake.

Just as if things were starting to become too good to be true, "Thanks everybody," Will said, "And you might want to clear a path right about now if you don't want to be covered with cake."

Before anybody can figure out what he meant, Bulk and Skull came running in, overdoing things as usual, with a three foot cake that, for some particular reason, said happy anniversary, "Hey everybody, we came back with the cake." Bulk called out.

Unfortunately, they both tripped, causing the cake to start flying. With quick reflexes, Will pulled Crystal out of the line of fire, while pulling the smaller cake aside to avoid being squished, while the rest of the crowds were covered. Unfortunately, so is the principal who just so happened to walk into the path of the flying cake. He started to get mad, "Bulkmeier! Skullovitch!" He yelled out.

Knowing when they were in for it, "Look at the time, we better get to class." Bulk said.

"Yeah, in a hurry." Skull said, both quickly got up and ran like crazy, with the principal on their heels.

Everybody laughed at this, except for Will, who still has a tender rib.

Here is the latest chapter. Sorry it took a while, I've been trying to survive college, since this is the last year for me, which means it well also be the hardest year. Plus I've been watching Super Sentai episodes and can't help but think how much better it is when compared to Power Rangers. Read and Review.


End file.
